A Gift From The Gods
by Masami Mistress Of Fire
Summary: Pharaoh Atemu has a son named Yuugi. He raises the child without a wife and seems to do so efficiently. Being the Pharaoh of Egypt, however, brings many enemies. Could Bakura kill a young child?
1. The Child Of A Pharaoh

Summary: Pharaoh Atemu has a son named Yuugi. He raises the child without a wife and seems to do so efficiently. Being the Pharaoh of Egypt, however, brings many enemies. Could Bakura kill a young child?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters!

Author's Note: I'm dedicating this story to Dan Green because he inspired it. He always viewed Yuugi and Yami's/Atemu's relationship as more of a father/son kind of "pairing". (He didn't actually say anything about the plot, which was my idea)

And special thanks to my good friend Siigy for helping me develop the plot. Thanks so much hun! This story is also dedicated to her because she was literally my co-writer in this. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have gotten past chapter 3. Thank you sooooooooo much!

And now, on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue: A Gift From Heaven

The crowd roared with excitement as the Pharaoh raised his son into the sky for everyone to see. The boy had been born a few days earlier, healthy as possible. The Pharaoh smiled as his people bowed to him and his son. He brought the baby back into his arms and returned to the palace. He chuckled as his son cooed happily, squirming about in his blanket.

"Yes, my son. That will be your kingdom some day." The Pharaoh's rich, deep voice made the newborn coo quietly again, as if speaking to his father.

"Pharaoh," It was Mahado, his faithful servant and one of his five high priests. "I wish to congratulate you once again on the birth of your son."

He smiled. "Thank you, Mahado." He looked down at his son's smiling face. "Amisi would have loved him."

Mahado bowed his head. "Do not fear, my Pharaoh. I am confident that the gods will take good care of her. She will watch over the both of you from her place in the after life. As will Aknadin and your father."

The king took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Yes, that's very true. I know she'll be happy there. I only wish that . . ." He shook his head. "There's no point in wishing for what cannot be changed. Thank you, Mahado."

The baby in his arms reached out for Mahado, quietly laughing. The magician was amazed. "He's only a few days old and yet he's laughing and so very active."

"What would you expect from the son of my cousin, Mahado?" Seto, the Pharaoh's right hand priest said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he started walking tomorrow."

Atemu chuckled. "Yes that's true." Seeing his son wanted Mahado to hold him, he looked down at the mage. "Please, stand, my friend."

Mahado stood and blinked when something was pressed against his chest. He looked down and was surprised to see Atemu's newborn grabbing at his robe, begging to be held by the magician. He looked at the Pharaoh, confused.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Well, take him. He wants you to hold him."

Mahado slowly lifted his arms to cradle the boy. Keeping his head in the crook of his arm, he made sure that the baby was comfortable and secure. The baby squealed quietly, batting at the cones dangling from Mahado's Millennium Ring.

The three men smiled at the boy. Mahado looked up at the king. "My Pharaoh, if I may ask, have you decided on a name for him?"

Atemu nodded. "Yes. I've decided to call him Yuugi."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Yuugi? What language is that?"

"Do you remember when the warriors called Samurai came to help us in the battle with the shadow monsters? I spoke with one of the priests that accompanied them. He told me about the best samurai they had brought. He was a powerful fighter, never been beaten. His name was Yuugi." Atemu smiled at the baby. "I can tell my son will be just as strong one day."

Mahado smiled. "It's a wonderful name, my Pharaoh."

Yuugi squeaked as he yawned. His eyes slowly closed and his hand slipped off of the golden cone he grabbed onto. Mahado chuckled. "The poor boy. He must be exhausted after today."

"I'll put him to rest." Atemu carefully took him from the magician and walked towards his bedroom. He pushed open the door with his back, making sure to do it slowly so as not to make any noise.

Yuugi still slept peacefully as Atemu made his way over to the crib. It was carved from alabaster stone and it stood on four legs, just beside Atemu's bed. There were short walls surrounding a luxurious, warm blanket to keep him from falling out. The cross points on the walls of the crib had short stone posts sticking up. One of them had a necklace tied to it.

Atemu stared sadly at the necklace. He had given it to Amisi when they wed. It was known as Isis' Knot and was a symbol of welfare and life. Now it was tied to Yuugi's crib so he would always have a piece of his mother with him. Atemu gently placed Yuugi in the cradle and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well my son."

The Pharaoh sat down on his own bed and watched Yuugi as he slept peacefully. He watched the boy take small, quiet breaths. They were even and came at a steady beat.

As Atemu watched his son, he noticed just how similar the newborn was to Amisi. His amethyst eyes sparkled just like hers. His skin was soft like hers, as well. She brightened up the room with just her presence and it seemed that she had passed that trait onto her only child.

"My dearest Yuugi. I wish you could have met your mother. I wish she could have seen you before she died." Atemu wiped away a tear. "Amisi would have loved you. It may not be fair that you must grow up without a mother, but I do not doubt the Gods' decision. They have reasons for what they do and I trust them."

He gently brushed the spiked bangs from the baby's face. He was so soft and sweet. Atemu knew he was a gift from the Gods. A gift he was extremely appreciative of. "I only hope and pray that I raise you properly. May the Gods give me the strength and wisdom to shape you into a wise and just king."

He stood up and sighed. Atemu left the room and turned towards Isis, another priest under his command. "Isis, I have a favor to ask of you."

"I would be honored to help you in anyway that I could, my Pharaoh." She bowed respectfully.

He smiled. "Would you please keep an eye on my son for a moment? There's something I need to do."

"Of course." She bowed once again and entered the Pharaoh's chambers. Atemu shut the door after her and walked towards the temples to honor the Gods for the gift they have given him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short I know, but the next chapter will be longer! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. You Won't Lose Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form! I'm not Kazuki Takahashi after all!

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: You Won't Lose Me

Atemu smiled as he watched the sun rise over the sandy hills of his country. The sky turned pink, red, orange and blue as it started to become morning again, the darkness of night now dissipating.

This was Atemu's favorite time of day. It was before the weight of his kingly duties was forced onto him. It was the time when he could observe Ra rising over the land to keep everyone safe under his watchful eye. It was the time when nothing ever mattered.

"Papa?" Atemu looked behind him to see his son standing just before the balcony, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you up?"

He chuckled. "I should be asking you that, Yuugi. Little boys are supposed to have lots of sleep."

Yuugi huffed. "I'm not that little, Papa! I'm five years old!"

Atemu smiled. "I know you are. Come out here. I want to show you something."

Yuugi tilted his head. He walked towards his father and looked up at him. "What is it, Papa?"

Atemu lifted Yuugi up onto the ledge of the balcony. His short legs dangled over the edge as Atemu kept one arm around his son's stomach so he wouldn't fall. Yuugi gasped. "Wow! Papa, it's so pretty!"

He smiled. "Yes, I know. I wake up every morning to watch the sun rise. It's one of my favorite things to do."

Yuugi leaned forward. "Wow, look at the sky!"

Atemu gently pushed Yuugi back. "Be careful, Yuugi. I have a hold of you but I do not want you to fall."

Yuugi looked down and gasped. He must have been at least fifty feet in the air, sitting on the edge of the balcony. He grabbed at his father's robes and hid his face in his shoulder. "Papa!"

Atemu smiled down at him. "Don't be afraid, my son. I wouldn't let you fall. You're safe. I just do not want you to get hurt."

He pulled Yuugi off the ledge and into his arms. "It's all right now. You don't have to be afraid."

Yuugi sniffed and leaned back. "I wasn't afraid, Papa."

Atemu laughed. "No, of course you weren't. You're a brave, strong boy." He wiped away the tears on his cheeks. He carried Yuugi back into the chambers.

"Papa, can I wake up with you tomorrow to watch the sun rise?" Yuugi asked.

He smiled. "We'll see."

--

It was noon. Today was hotter then most days as Yuugi and Atemu ate their lunch together. Atemu always made sure to eat every meal with his son. The duties of a Pharaoh often interfered with their time together so he made sure to spend as much time with him as he possibly could.

There was a sudden loud knock on the door. "My Pharaoh! There's an emergency!"

"Come in, Mahado." He stood up and wiped any food from his mouth with a cloth napkin.

The magician entered and bowed. "Forgive me for disturbing you, but a field has caught on fire. The heat was too intense. It's quickly making its way toward the village outside our walls."

"Gather our soldiers. We need to help them quickly." Atemu ordered.

Mahado nodded and ran out of the chambers. Atemu kneeled down to his son. "Yuugi, you must stay here. It's too dangerous and this is the safest place for you."

Yuugi nodded. He wanted to go with his father but knew it wasn't right to go against his words. He watched Atemu run out of the room and close the door after him. He heard his father's voice, telling a guard to stand watch at the door.

Yuugi ran out to the balcony staring at the sky. In the distance, he saw a tower of smoke spilling up into the air. He wiped the sweat from his brow. He wasn't surprised that a field caught fire. It was so hot!

He was too short to see over the ledge so he forced himself onto his tiptoes. Even then he could barely see over it. He pouted. "Maybe I am too little."

--

The villagers screamed in terror as the fire raged towards their little town. One villager cried, "If the flames reach the village we're done for!"

"Never mind the village, our crops are being destroyed!" Another announced.

Children screamed in fear. The mother's held their children securely. One mother cried, "We need help! Please stop this!"

"Look! It's the Pharaoh and his priests! They've come!" The villagers rejoiced as their king and his court of priests and soldiers rode on horses to their rescue.

They lined up at the Nile River with the biggest canisters in the palace. Each was filled with water and thrown onto the fire to keep it away from the village. Atemu and the priests made sure to keep everyone away from the flames while the soldiers worked at keeping the flames at bay.

Once the inferno was a fair distance away, Mahado turned to his student. "All right, Mana, it's your turn now."

"Me?" She watched as Mahado nodded. "All right. I'll try." Mana lifted her staff up towards the sky. She closed her eyes and shouted, "_Matar_!"

Nothing happened. Everyone looked up at the sky but there was no change.

Then suddenly, there was a crack of lighting. The clouds darkened and raindrops fell from the sky. It was a heavy rainfall and quickly put out the fire. The villagers cheered as the flames were smothered.

"Good work, Mana. I'm proud of you." Mahado smiled at his pupil.

"Yes, you did a wonderful job." Atemu smiled as well, but then he noticed that the rain was still falling. "Why hasn't it stopped?"

Mana looked up. "Oops." She lifted her staff again. "_U'af_!" The rain continued to fall from the sky. "_U'af_!" She pouted, as the rain wouldn't stop.

Mahado chuckled. "You need to study more, Mana." Chanting a quick spell, the rain immediately stopped. The sun shined through the clouds, as they turned white once again. "Shall we return to the palace?"

The villagers cheered as Atemu turned to leave. Upon their horses, they left at a slow trot. He smiled as Mana mumbled something about the rain being stupid. "Don't get too upset, Mana. You did a very good job! You just need to practice more."

She sighed. "I know. I just wish my practicing would get me somewhere!"

"It will, Mana. You just need time." Mahado instructed. "It's not going to come to you over night. It took me quite a long time to master-"

"Something's wrong." Atemu glared as he looked all around them.

"What is it, my king?" Karim asked.

He was silent for a moment. "I do not know. We must hurry to the palace."

Everyone set off in a gallop as they neared the palace. The gates were opened and as they entered everyone inside bowed to the Pharaoh. Everything was normal. Nothing was out of place, everyone was here, and there was nothing wrong.

_'But why is my Puzzle warning me as if there is? What could it be?'_ Atemu pointed to a guard and asked him to come forth. "Has anything happened while I was away? Anything at all?"

He bowed at the Pharaoh's feet. "No, my Pharaoh. Nothing."

Atemu sighed. "Thank you."

Everyone dismounted and the horses were put back in the stables. Shada stood beside Atemu. "What is it that troubles you, my king?"

"I feel like there's something wrong. I do not know what, but . . . something is wrong." Atemu started walking towards the inner building. "Perhaps it is nothing."

A piercing scream echoed through the palace. Everyone flinched and turned towards the balcony just outside of the Pharaoh's chambers. Atemu knew that voice all too well. "YUUGI!"

He ran towards the balcony and as he neared it, he could see his son dangling over the edge. _'I beg you, Gods of Egypt! Please don't take him away from me!'_

--

Yuugi grunted as he tried to climb over the edge. He lost whatever grip he had on the ledge and fell on his bottom. Yuugi stared up at the wall. "It's not that tall . . . I'll jump over it!"

Smiling at his new tactic, Yuugi stood up and ran over to the entrance of the balcony. He took a deep breath and ran at the ledge. He jumped up over the ledge and succeeded in going over it!

But then he went to far. He screamed as loud as he could as he felt himself starting to fall towards the ground. He scrambled to grab onto the ledge, but he was already past it.

Below the ledge were carvings that were scrapped into the stone. He quickly grabbed onto them and struggled to get back up.

"My Prince! Where are you!" It must have been the guard that stood watch outside the door. But it seems that he came too late. Yuugi lost his grip on the carvings and started falling once again. He gasped. "Papa . . ."

Yuugi could only watch in terror as he fell past the balcony. He had lost his voice and couldn't scream for help. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around Yuugi's body, catching him in mid air. Yuugi looked up and blinked. _'It's Mahado's Illusion Magician!'_

It gently landed on the ground and held Yuugi close. The Prince felt tears fall from his eyes. _'Papa's going to be so mad at me.'_

"Yuugi!" Atemu cried out as he ran towards the magician. It held out its arms, giving Yuugi to Atemu. "Yuugi! My son, thank goodness! I was so terrified!"

The priests ran towards him. Mahado cried out, "Is the Prince all right?!"

Atemu rubbed his back, which was shaking from his sobs. "Shh, it's all right now, Yuugi. Don't be afraid. You're all right." He looked up to his priests. "I'm sure he's just scared. Yuugi's fine."

They sighed in relief. Their thankful smiles turned to frowns of confusion as the Prince said something to his father. "I'm so sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to! Please don't be angry at me!"

Atemu blinked. "Yuugi, why in the world would I be mad at you? You did not do anything wrong."

Yuugi sobbed heavily. "B-but . . . But I-"

Atemu interrupted him. "That's enough, Yuugi. You're a good boy. You did not do anything wrong and I'm not mad at you. But promise me you will never do that again." He whispered in Yuugi's ear so only he would hear it. "I was so afraid that I might have lost you."

Atemu excused Yuugi and himself so they could quickly see the healer. As they were walking into the palace, Yuugi's cries slowly decreased. His father's gentle words and soothing touch had calmed his fears and his tears no longer fell.

Upon arrival, Atemu set Yuugi down on the bed and let the healer check to make sure that he wasn't hurt. He had a tiny scrape on his knee from when he tried to climb back up, but was otherwise unharmed. He held the boy's hand as his knee was treated with a medicine. The instant it touched his injury, Yuugi squeaked in pain.

He buried his face in Atemu's side. "Papa, it burns! Make it go away!"

Atemu patted Yuugi's head. "It's all right, Yuugi. It has to be done. Just be brave. Don't cower away from something so small. You can be brave for me can't you?"

Yuugi sniffed and nodded. He turned back into a seated position and bit his lip. A few tears fell past his tightly closed eyes, but once the burning sensation left he stopped crying.

Atemu thanked the healer and picked Yuugi up, carrying him back to his bedroom. He gently set Yuugi on the bed and tucked him in. "Get some rest, Yuugi. I'll have the Illusion Magician watch over you."

"Can't you stay with me, Papa?" Yuugi asked, his big bright eyes begging his father to stay.

He smiled. "I wish I could. But I have to take care of something first. I'll be back tonight, I promise." He kissed Yuugi's forehead. "Sleep well, my son."

Atemu stood up and walked out of the room. Before he closed the door, he heard Yuugi say something. "I promise not to go anywhere, Papa. You won't lose me."

He smiled and closed the door. Atemu leaned his back against it and sighed. "Thank you, Gods of Egypt. Thank you for sparing him, for your mercy. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Matar rain

U'af Stop!


	3. He Did It To Keep You Safe

Sorry for the late update. A few things came up, but now I'll be back on track!! Anyway, I really hope you like this story/chapter. Reviews are welcomed!! Enjoy the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: He Did It To Keep You Safe

Yuugi sighed. "I will find you! You can't hide forever!" He ducked under the bed, but nothing was there. "How did he find such a good hiding spot?"

It was a few days after Yuugi's sixth birthday. His father and the Priests were able to celebrate with him, but today they were busy. In order to keep Yuugi entertained until his work was done, Atemu had Mahado's Illusion Magician stay with his son. It seemed that his son liked this monster the best.

After a few minutes, Yuugi decided to play a game. The Magician would hide and Yuugi would try to find him. Once he found the Magician, Yuugi would hide and the creature had to find him.

"Where are you, Magician? You can't use magic remember?" Yuugi froze. He looked up at the ceiling and there was the Illusion Magician, clinging to a stone post near the top. "Found you!"

The Magician jumped down, landing quietly beside Yuugi. It smiled at him. Yuugi beamed back and said, "Now it's my turn!"

He went off to find somewhere to hide, but the door burst open. Mahado and Shimon were standing in the entrance. Yuugi smiled at them. "Hello! The Illusion Magician and I are playing a game!"

"I'm sorry, my Prince. But there's no time for games." Mahado said. "Illusion Magician! Come!"

It nodded and followed Mahado out the door. Yuugi stood there, watching them leave. "But . . . our game isn't finished."

"You can finish it when they return, my Prince. Come now, it is time for your lessons." Shimon took Yuugi's hand and the Prince followed him into another room that was used for teaching.

Yuugi sat down at a table and Shimon sat across from him. "Now, where were we?"

"We were learning about the Gods." Yuugi said.

--

Meanwhile, Mahado ran out of the palace, Illusion Magician in tow. "I'm coming, my Pharaoh!"

He burst through the gates and glared at the bandits trying to raid the palace. "Attack, Illusion Magician!"

From the air, the Magician pointed his staff towards many of the bandits and sent of a ball of green energy towards them. The bandits didn't have shadow creatures to call upon so they had no way of protecting themselves against them.

The sand started turning red with blood. Atemu stood back to back with Mahado for a moment. "Mahado, where is my son?"

"Never fear, my Pharaoh. He's with Shimon. He doesn't know about the bandits attacking us." Mahado informed. "There are guards posted at the door and at the door of the treasury room. If they get inside both treasures will be protected."

Atemu grinned. "Excellent. I knew I could count on you." They leaped into battle and ordered their monsters to attack.

--

"Hathor?"

Yuugi paused. "She's . . . she's the goddess of Motherhood."

Shimon nodded. "Correct. And what of Chons?"

"The moon god!" Yuugi cried triumphantly.

Again, he nodded. "Correct. Maat is?"

He hesitated. "The . . . the . . . Goddess of truth and justice!"

Shimon smiled. "You're learning quickly, my Prince. Your father would be proud."

Yuugi giggled and wrote down all the correct names beside the correct paintings on his papyrus. "Thoth is the God of wisdom, magic, and writing! He created all the arts and sciences such as medicine and music!"

Shimon laughed. "Yes, that's correct. You know the Gods almost as well as your father, my Prince."

"Can I show him how well I'm doing?" Yuugi said excitedly.

Shimon hesitated. He knew that the Pharaoh was still protecting the palace from the bandits, but he couldn't tell Yuugi. "Yes. Wait for him in the thrown room and I'll let him know that you want to see him."

Yuugi nodded and ran out of the room. On his way to the thrown room, he heard his father's voice. "Have this cleaned up immediately. I will not have their bodies rotting in my courtyard."

Yuugi smiled. "Papa!"

He ran out to the courtyard towards the gates. He wondered why the gates were open but thought nothing else of it. Running out past the gates, he was just about to call for his father. Suddenly, his feet slipped out from under him and he fell into the sand. "Ow."

Instead of feeling dry, hot sand, Yuugi felt wet. The sand was wet. It didn't rain; in fact it hadn't rained for a long time. So why would it be wet? He raised himself off the ground and looked down. "It's red."

He grabbed a handful of this strange red sand and stared at it in awe. "Why is it-"

Yuugi heard a pain filled groan beside him. He looked over and gasped. There was a man with no legs lying on the ground just to his left. The man looked at Yuugi and glared. "Pharaoh! You did this to my men!"

Yuugi looked around the battlefield. His eyes grew a few more sizes as he saw the dead bodies laying in the sand just a few steps from the gate. Yuugi looked back to the man with no legs. "N-no . . . I didn't . . . Papa wouldn't-"

The man grabbed Yuugi's arm and pulled him down to the ground. He took out a small dagger and pointed it to Yuugi's chest. "I'll kill you Pharaoh! You-"

He screamed as a spear impaled it self into the man's chest. Mahado cried, "Release him!" as he shoved the tip of the spear through the man's body, inserting it to the ground. The man gave one last gasp of breath before his body collapsed.

"My Prince!" Mahado picked him up in his arms. "You're covered in blood!" He wiped the blood from Yuugi's face. "Are you hurt?"

Yuugi shivered in terror as he leaned against Mahado, curling in a ball. "P-Papa wouldn't . . . do this . . ."

Mahado silently cursed. He carried Yuugi back inside and into his chambers. The magician retrieved a bowl of water and a cloth to wipe the blood from him. He took off Yuugi's clothes leaving the boy still in his clean pair of undergarments.

He gently wiped the blood away feeling Yuugi's body tremble under his hand. He sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, my Prince. It's not right. Killing isn't good, but sometimes it must be done. Those people were bandits. They would have killed your father if they had the chance. The Pharaoh isn't a bad man. He just wanted to protect you and Egypt. He did it to keep you safe."

Yuugi slowly looked up at him. His voice could only muster enough to whisper. "Mahado . . . did you kill them too?"

He nodded. "Yes. I won't lie to you; I helped your father kill those men. So did Karim, Shada, Seto, and Isis. But it was to keep Egypt safe, as well as to keep you safe. That man who wanted to hurt you was trying to get to the Pharaoh. He was a bad man. You may not understand now, but someday you will."

He finished wiping the blood away, thankfully none of it got in Yuugi's hair. Mahado picked out a new garment for Yuugi to wear while the other one was cleaned. He put the Prince to bed and sat with him until he fell asleep.

Yuugi closed his eyes and was about to drift off. He quietly whispered, "Mahado, please tell Papa I'm not mad at him. I'm not mad at you or anyone." He yawned.

Mahado smiled. "I will tell him, my Prince. Sleep well."

Yuugi sighed and fell asleep. Mahado silently stood up from the bed and walked out of the Pharaoh's chambers. Atemu then arrived and was surprised to see Mahado standing there as he closed the door. "What are you doing here, Mahado? Have you seen Yuugi? Shimon said he wanted to see me."

Mahado bowed to the Pharaoh. "I put the Prince to sleep, my Pharaoh. He . . . He-"

"What's wrong, Mahado? Is Yuugi all right?" Atemu asked, voice rose in concern.

Mahado sighed. "He remains unharmed."

"Stand, my friend. Please, there's no need to bow." Atemu said.

Mahado stood up and looked down at the Pharaoh. "You said he wanted to see you so I suppose he must have heard your voice. He ran out of the gates and into the battlefield. I saw him trip over a dead man's arm and fall into the bloody sand. One of the bandits who was still alive mistook him for you and tried to kill him."

"What?! Is he all right!?" Atemu barked.

Mahado nodded. "As I said, he is unharmed. I saved him before that man could hurt him. He was covered in blood from when he fell. He was terrified. I cleaned him and put him to bed. And, if I had not gone too far, then I explained to him what had happened. I'm very sorry for this, my Pharaoh."

Atemu sighed. "It's not your fault. I should have had a guard escort Yuugi during . . ." he sighed again. "Next time I will be prepared. Thank you for taking care of him, Mahado. I will watch over my son now."

"Of course, my Pharaoh." He bowed again and turned to leave. "Oh, and I have a message to give you from the Prince." He turned around once more. "'Tell Papa I'm not mad at him.'"

Atemu smiled. "Thank you, Mahado."

He entered his chambers and sighed. _'Forgive me, Gods of Egypt. I've been far too careless with the gift that you have given me. I swear to you that I will protect him. I will not let him be hurt ever again.'_

He walked towards the bed and saw Yuugi lying on his side, breathing evenly. There was a speck of red amongst his golden bangs and Atemu knew it was blood. He went to his knees in front of the bed and gently caressed his son's face. "I'm so sorry, Yuugi. I never meant for this to happen to you. I'm a terrible father."

Atemu held Yuugi's hand and rested his forehead against the mattress, praying to the Gods once again. It was several minutes before a whimpering noise was heard. Atemu looked up and saw a look of distress and fear on his son's face. _'He must be having a nightmare.'_

He tightly gripped Yuugi's hand and gently touched his shoulder. "Yuugi, wake up. It's time to wake up, my son."

Yuugi writhed around on the bed. He lifted his other arm as if reaching for something. Tears spilled from his eyes. Atemu shook him. "Yuugi, wake up!"

Yuugi gasped and opened his eyes. He looked over at his father and burst into tears. "Papa! I thought you were dead!"

Atemu sat on the bed and gathered Yuugi in his arms. The boy clutched at his father's garment and cried against his chest. "It's all right, Yuugi. I'm not dead. I'm right here. Tell me what happened."

"I-I saw someone holding you at your neck. T-they had a knife and-and they-" He was interrupted momentarily by a sob. "They killed you! I tried to save you but I could barely move! I'm so sorry, Papa! I'm sorry!"

Atemu smiled sadly at the boy and smoothed back his hair. "Yuugi, my dear son, you have nothing to be sorry for. What you saw was only a dream. I'm here, alive and unharmed. Everything is all right. You're safe and so am I. Don't cry, Yuugi. It's all right."

Yuugi nodded against his chest. "I was just so scared. I didn't want you to die."

"I know. But I'm not going anywhere for a long time, Yuugi. I'll be with you as long as I can. I promise you that." Atemu squeezed his son tightly. "These arms will always be here to hold you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that was a good chapter. Please review so I won't have to worry about it!! And to all Bakura fans, he shows up in the fourth chapter. Sorry if it's a little late, but that's how it is. Anyway, please review!!!


	4. A New Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: A New Mother

Mana skipped across the rocks with ease. She reached the other side of the river and looked back. "Are you coming, Prince? I thought we were going to play that game of yours."

"I'm coming." The tips of Yuugi's toes touched the first rock. He stepped out onto the flat surface and his other foot joined him on the same rock. "Just . . . just wait for me."

Yuugi slowly crept over the rocks. He sighed in relief as he reached the other side of the riverbank. He looked up at Mana. "But where are we going? Papa said I couldn't go too far from the palace."

"We won't go too far, Prince. Don't worry!" She smiled. "Besides, I'm here to protect you!"

Yuugi was silent as he stared up at her with an eyebrow raised. Mana huffed. She continued walking and made her way towards the dunes. Yuugi knew where her destination was and stopped following her. "Mana, I don't know about this. I mean, playing in the dunes? Papa might get mad."

"Oh come on, Prince! You're seven years old! Are you really going to listen to your dad all your life?" Mana looked down at him with a challenging look in her eyes.

He stared right back at her in confusion. "Well, yes. Papa is the Pharaoh."

Mana threw her head back and laughed. "You'll understand what I mean someday, Prince. Don't worry about it! The Pharaoh won't get mad at us. What about this? As you're trying to find me, we'll call out each other's names! That way we'll know where each of us is at all times. Ok?"

Yuugi nodded. "Ok! Now go hide!" He covered his eyes and started counting. He stopped and said, "Don't forget you can't use magic!"

"All right!" He could hear her footsteps walking away. Mana stopped. "Keep counting, Prince! No cheating!"

He soon finished counting to ten and ran off in any direction. "Mana!"

"Prince!" Her voice was distant and sounded as if coming from the right. He ran in that direction calling out her name.

"Prince!" She replied. It still sounded as if it came from the west. He ran as fast as he could.

"Oh, Mana!" He called her name as if serenading her, in a sweet song filled voice.

She giggled. "Oh dear Prince!" Mana answered back in an equally tuneful voice. Only this time, it sounded as if it came from the East. Yuugi grinned. _'She's moving!'_

"Mana!" Yuugi cried out again. He stood still waiting for her reply. There was no sound that fell on his ears but the wind. Why didn't it carry her voice? "Mana!"

Once again, there was nothing. He scrambled up a dune and looked around. "Mana, where are you?!"

Over another dune in front of him, Yuugi saw a flash of something golden. It was so bright that it nearly blinded him. He ran towards it, thinking it was the sun glinting off the gold that she wore.

He ran down the dune he was on and then up and down one more. Mana stood at the bottom of the dune, but it wasn't her gold that the sun what shining off of.

Before them stood a tanned man in a red robe, a white wrap around his waist and a pair of brown sandals. The robe he wore showed off a well-built chest and a nicely chiseled stomach. He had a scar over his right eye and wild, spiked hair the color of the clouds in the sky.

His face was rough, seeming to have a permanent smirk on his lips and a gleam of something unreadable in his eyes. He held a sac over his shoulder that carried gold in it which the sun was shining off of.

Yuugi smiled at him. "Hello, sir. What-"

Bakura looked down at the boy and raised an eyebrow. The instant that he even glanced at the Prince, Mana stepped in front of him and pushed Yuugi back. "Don't you dare look at him! Don't even think about it!"

She pulled out her staff and pointed it at him. "Run away! Run to your father, Prince!"

Bakura threw back his head and laughed. He glared down at the two. "So _this_ little brat is the Pharaoh's son. I thought it was just a coincidence that he looked like the king."

Mana gasped. "Oh no. S-stay away from him!"

"And what are you, a pathetic, weak _student_, going to do about it?" Bakura said.

Yuugi looked up at them. He was so confused. Why was Mana so afraid of this man?

"BAKURA!" The Pharaoh was riding towards them with his court of priests and his soldiers in tow. He saw his son was sitting on the ground and looking up at the thief. "Get away from them!"

The three looked over at the Pharaoh. Bakura smirked. "We'll meet again, Prince!" He kicked the sides of the brown horse he was sitting on and rode off across the desert.

Atemu looked to Shimon who rode just behind him. "Take Yuugi and Mana back to the palace. Protect them with your life!"

"I will, my Pharaoh!" Shimon slowed down as they passed the two and dismounted. "Mana, you are in a lot of trouble. Do you realize how much danger you put the Prince in by coming out here? This is too far from the palace!"

She bowed to him, pressing her forehead against the sand. "I'm very sorry, Master Shimon. I didn't know that Bakura-"

"That's not what I meant, Mana!" Shimon yelled. "The dunes are the perfect place to not only lose someone but to kidnap someone as well! It is far too dangerous out here, regardless of an enemies presence!"

Yuugi stepped forward, moving himself in between Shimon and Mana. "Shimon, please don't be angry at her. We were only playing a game. We were calling each other's names so we knew where we were at all times. Please, it's not fair that you're yelling at her like that."

Mana lifted her head. "Please do not defend me, my Prince. I was wrong to bring you out this far. Master Shimon is right." She lowered her head again. "Whatever punishment I receive, I will accept."

Shimon sighed. "It is not my right nor responsibility to deal out judgment or sentence. The Pharaoh will decide what is right when he returns. For now, let us go back to the palace and await him."

Mana stood up and, after Shimon got back on the horse, helped Yuugi to mount the creature. She too climbed on and they were off towards the palace. Shimon gave Yuugi his cloak to cover him with in case anyone was watching them.

Yuugi peaked out from under the cloak and turned to look at Mana. His eyes were full of concern for her and he quietly whispered, "I'm sorry."

Mana smiled and shook her head. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his head. "I hope this is all right, my Prince."

He nodded slightly and leaned against her. Yuugi knew she needed comfort and hoped that perhaps this was going to help in someway.

--

Mana and Yuugi waited for Atemu's return in the thrown room. Neither of them spoke a word since they got back. Neither of them had anything to say. But it seemed the Pharaoh had a few words for her.

He stormed into the thrown room with a scowl on his face. He stomped towards them, but Seto stopped him. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Cousin, don't look so mad. The children will think they're the ones you're mad at, not Bakura. Calm down."

He pulled away to make sure that Atemu's anger lessened. The Pharaoh took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened them again, and most of his anger was gone. Or at least, he had suppressed it. "Better?"

Seto took a step back to allow the Pharaoh to march towards his son and the magician in training.

Mana bowed at his feet, once again with her forehead pressed to the floor. "Please forgive me, Pharaoh. I did not mean to put the Prince in danger. It was a mistake and one I did not commit on purpose. I'm so very sorry, my Pharaoh."

He looked down at her. "An apology won't correct what you've done, Mana. I understand that you would never put my son in harms way. However, you know as well as I do that any wrongdoing must be punished. Every crime must have an equal penalty."

She tensed her body as if waiting for a whip. "I understand, my Pharaoh. I will accept whatever punishment you give me."

He nodded. Atemu paused and looked down at her. "Get on your hands and knees."

Mana did just as she was told. She closed her eyes and waited. Atemu borrowed a round shield from one of the guards and stood behind her.

Yuugi whimpered and looked away. He knew that there was nothing he could do.

Atemu raised the shield into the air then lowered it, connecting it with Mana's bottom. "Ouch!"

It connected with her rear two more times before he returned the shield. "You may stand now, Mana. Your punishment has been delivered."

She blinked and stood up, turning around to face him. "But . . . but Pharaoh! My punishment-"

"Has been given. Didn't you say you that you would accept it?" He smiled. "Besides, it's not as if you tried to kill someone. It was a mistake, Mana. I know you wouldn't purposely try to hurt Yuugi. That's why your punishment was so minor. I'm not mad at you. I'm not pleased with what you did, but I know it was a mistake."

Mana smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Pharaoh."

Atemu smiled. He patted her head. When she let him go, he said, "I believe that you have a lesson with Mahado now. Go on."

She nodded and ran off. Atemu smiled and looked at Seto with a raised eyebrow. _'Was that good enough for you, dear cousin?'_

Seto looked at Atemu only for a moment. His eyes then turned to the corner of the room. Atemu looked over and gasped quietly. Yuugi was huddled in the corner, covering his ears. He sobbed silently and rocked in the corner.

Atemu looked to his priests and they all nodded, signaling that he could tend to his son. Atemu thanked them and picked Yuugi up in his arms. He walked towards their chambers.

Isis sighed. "Poor Yuugi. He has such strength inside of himself, but he won't let it show itself."

Seto nodded. "He's a lot like Amisi in some ways."

Shada shook his head. "I think he's more like the Pharaoh. Atemu was shy and scared like that once. A long time ago. Yuugi only needs time to develop his strength, just like his father."

"That may be true, but I feel he may need to find his strength sooner." Karim said. "Bakura knows what the Pharaoh's son looks like. I doubt he would let this chance slip away."

The priests looked at Karim. They knew he was right. Someone had to be with Yuugi at all times. It was the only way to keep him safe.

Shada looked to Isis. "What does your Necklace tell you?"

She focused on her item for a moment. "Nothing. It does not show me anything of the future."

The tension built. Karim turned to the exit. "I'll tell Mahado to increase the palace security. Bakura isn't a fool. He wouldn't attack us tomorrow. He'd wait to let our guard down. We won't let that happen."

--

Atemu held Yuugi as he cried. "Please don't be so upset, Yuugi."

"Papa it's my fault. I knew we were too far away. I should have told Mana to come back." Yuugi sobbed. "I'm sorry."

He gently rocked Yuugi back and forth. "Shh, Yuugi, please stop blaming yourself for everything. This was not your fault. I'm not mad at you and I'm not mad at Mana. However, because she was responsible for you, she needed to be more careful. I didn't hurt her when I punished her. I made it as painless as possible. She's not in trouble and neither are you."

Yuugi's cries slowly quieted. "Why wasn't I punished? Because I'm the Pharaoh's son?"

"Yuugi, if you did do something wrong-"

He interrupted Atemu. "I really am just a brat aren't I?"

Atemu looked down at Yuugi. "Who said that?"

Yuugi was silent. He raised his son's head to look into his eyes. "Yuugi, tell me who said that. Who called you a brat?"

"That man in the desert. He said, 'so this little brat is the Pharaoh's son.' Papa, who was that man?" Yuugi asked.

Atemu growled quietly. "_That_ was Bakura. He claims to be the King of Thieves. He stole from our treasury room today. He's a very dangerous man, Yuugi. Don't ever listen to a word he says."

"He's a bad man?" Yuugi inquired.

Atemu nodded. "Yes. He's a very bad man, one that has been terrorizing us for a very long time. But I promise to protect you from him. I will do everything that I can."

Yuugi nodded and rested his cheek on Atemu's shoulder. "You promise you're not mad at us?"

He put his hand on Yuugi's head and smiled. "Not at all, my son. Mana did not do wrong and you are not at fault. I love you, Yuugi. I could never be mad at you or Mana. I promise you."

Yuugi smiled. "I love you, Papa."

Atemu saw that the sky was darkening and the moon was starting to show itself in the night sky. "It's time for bed, Yuugi."

When his son didn't move, Atemu looked down to see that he had already fallen asleep. He smiled and tucked Yuugi into the covers. The boy snuggled into the blanket and sighed.

Atemu kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, my son."

He stood up and walked out to the balcony. He looked out over to the dunes where he lost sight of Bakura. Atemu's body tensed and he punched the ledge. "Damn you, Bakura. How dare you insult my son! You take my families treasures; speak to my son with such disrespect. I swear I'll kill you. I swear to the Gods themselves that your blood will be on my hands one day."

He took a deep breath. Atemu rubbed his head as a headache started to form. He walked back to his bed and lay down, pulling the blanket over him. In a separate bed just a few feet away from him, he watched Yuugi sleep peacefully. He smiled. _'Sleep well, my son. Tomorrow you will be safe, I'm sure of it.'_

XxX

Atemu yawned as the sun rose. He watched it with a smile. Yuugi still slept in his bed and didn't make a sound the entire night. Silence filled his ears. It was very peaceful.

He decided to go and have a bath. The headache from last night was still there and he knew that a warm bath would ease the pain.

He opened the door and saw a young servant woman standing there with a fist raised to knock at the door. She gasped and bowed. "Forgive me, Pharaoh. I did not mean to raise my hand to you."

He smiled. "It's all right. Please, stand."

She slowly stood up. "I-I have a message from Master Shada. There's a foreign caravan of peasants that must see you. Master Mahado has made sure they carry nothing with them that would be harmful."

He nodded. "Very well. Tell Shada I will see them shortly. But before you go, tell me your name."

She blinked. "My name? Well, it's Salidji, my Pharaoh."

Atemu smiled. "You have a very beautiful name." He looked her over. "You don't seem to be a personal servant to anyone."

"No, my Pharaoh. I am a dancer for special occasions. Otherwise, I am just a servant." She kept her head bowed as she spoke to him as a sign of respect.

He nodded. "Then, as a dancer, you would be quick to run to someone if there was danger."

She lifted her head slightly. "I . . . suppose I would, my Pharaoh."

Atemu smiled. "Then you would be perfect. Please come in."

He moved aside to allow her to enter. Salidji stepped forward into his chambers and slowly looked up at him. "What would you want me to do my Pharaoh?"

"As I'm sure you know, Bakura stole from us yesterday. Unfortunately, he's seen my son for the first time as well." Atemu began. "What I need is someone to follow Yuugi. Someone to be with him at all times, to protect him and make sure he does not get hurt. I believe that you would be the perfect person for this task."

Salidji gasped. "Pharaoh . . . what an honor! I'm so honored you would consider me!" She fell to her knees and bowed. "I won't fail you, my Pharaoh. I promise to keep the Prince safe."

"I know you will. Thank you for being so eager, Salidji. I'm confident in your abilities." Atemu smiled. "I'm going to take a bath. You start your duties today. Please inform my son of your presence here and tell him to pick out a tunic for you."

"As you wish, my Pharaoh. Thank you so much." Salidji remained on the floor until Atemu left. She stood up and smiled. "I can't believe the Pharaoh would choose me!"

Salidji couldn't get over how happy she felt. She, above all others, was chosen to be the Prince's guardian! Speaking of which, Yuugi was starting to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Salidji walked over to his bed and smiled. "Good morning, my Prince. Did you sleep well?"

He smiled. "Yes. Do you know where Papa is?"

"The Pharaoh went to take a bath." She sat on the edge of his bed. "And he has asked me to be your guardian."

Yuugi blinked. "Guardian? What does that mean?"

She smiled. "It means that I'm going to escort you everywhere to make sure you're safe."

"Is that like having a friend?" Yuugi asked excitedly.

Salidji paused, but smiled. "Yes, I suppose so."

Yuugi grinned. "That's so great! I'm going to have a friend!"

She nodded. "We most certainly will be friends. As well, your father told me to ask you to find a tunic for me. One that shows that I am your guardian."

"Oh, ok." He hoped off the bed and put the blanket back, making his bed. He ran over to the chest were he kept all of his clothes. Yuugi dug through it until finally he found what he was looking for. "How about this?"

It was a pink vest that Yuugi held before her. There was royal black embroidery on the back that was in the shape of the Eye of Horus.

Salidji looked from the garment to Yuugi a few times. "My Prince, it's beautiful. I would be honored to wear this. Thank you so much."

Yuugi smiled. "You're welcome. Try it on!"

She gently slipped her arms into the holes and straightened it out. It fit her perfectly. Yuugi beamed at her. "You look so pretty!"

Her shoulder length black hair stopped just before the Eye. Her white dress and pink vest looked surprisingly well on her. Her blue eyes stared back at the Prince's violet ones. "Thank you, my Prince. This is a great honor."

Yuugi wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his cheek against her stomach. "Thank you." He looked up at her. "What's your name?"

"Salidji." She smiled.

He looked at her with cautious eyes. "Can you be my new mother?"

Salidji gasped quietly. She sat down with Yuugi on the bed and looked at him with all seriousness. "My Prince, I . . . I can't take the place of your mother. Why would you want a new mother?"

"Because I don't have one." Yuugi said sadly. "Papa said that she died a long time ago. I wanted a mother just like everyone else. Please, will you be my new mother?"

She shook her head. "My Prince, I can't-"

Yuugi sat closer to her, holding her arm. He looked at her with desperate eyes. "Papa won't have to know about it. It can be our secret! He won't ever find out. You won't get in trouble, I promise. Please, Salidji. I've never had a mother. I want one so badly."

She saw tears slowly falling down the Prince's cheeks. Salidji slowly pulled Yuugi into a hug. "Please, do not cry. If . . . If it's just our secret then I suppose you could call me your mother."

Yuugi jumped on her, squeezing her. "Thank you so much! I have a mother! I have a mother!" He laughed and cried from happiness.

Salidji chuckled. "Yes, and I have a son."

Yuugi's stomach growled so she left the room to get the Prince's breakfast. Her thoughts were troubled as she made her way to the kitchen. _'Am I doing the right thing? How could I have agreed to this? But the Prince was lonely. Maybe this is the right thing.'_

Atemu walked into the hall after finishing his bath and smiled. "Salidji." He called to her.

She turned around and bowed. "My Pharaoh."

He chuckled. "Please, stand. You do not have to bow to me every time. Is my son awake?"

Salidji stood, then nodded. "Yes, my Pharaoh. He has been informed that I am his guardian now. And he has chosen a garment for me."

She turned around to show him the insignia on her back. Atemu smiled. "Yuugi's mother made that for our child if it were a girl. I'm glad that he chose that for you."

Salidji sighed. _'His mother . . .'_

"Where are you off to?" Atemu inquired.

Salidji turned around to face him. "The Prince was hungry so I am going to get his breakfast."

"Please wait until I have dealt with the peasants that are here to see me. I wish to eat with my son." Atemu smiled.

Salidji nodded. "Of course, my Pharaoh." She lifted her head when Atemu walked past her. She fiddled with the hem of her vest. "His mother made this . . ."

She sighed and leaned against the wall. _'I hope I am doing the right thing.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm really glad with the way this story is being received. Thanks for everyone who review!

And a special thanks to "Andrea", an anonymous review. I'm glad you liked it so much! Your enthusiasm and support is greatly appreciated. I hope I don't disappoint you with the rest of the story! Please keep reading and review often! 'Cause I love you!

I love all my reviewers. Thanks, you guys! (sends you love)


	5. Treasures Stolen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape or form!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugi laughed quietly, hiding his voice behind his hand. "She'll _never_ find me now."

The lid of the urn he was hiding in was lifted. "I won't? Well, my prince, it seems that I _have_ found you!"

He wined. "How do you always find me?"

Salidji reached in and helped him out of the urn. "Well, you have to be more silent, my prince. Now close your eyes and count while I find a place to hide."

Yuugi nodded excitedly. He covered his eyes and started counting. Salidji smiled and ran off down the hall. She stopped and bowed as Seto walked through the hall. "Good evening, Master Seto."

He nodded. "Good evening, Salidji." Seto looked down the corner and saw the prince standing against the wall, face buried against it as he silently counted. "You and the prince are playing games again, are you?"

"Yes, Master Seto. At least, until the pharaoh returns from his meeting." She said respectfully.

Seto nodded. "Very well. Do not hide too far from the prince, Salidji. Keep a good eye on him."

"Of course, Master Seto. I will protect him." She stood up once he left. She turned around another corner and hid behind the leg of a statue. However, she stayed in plain site so the prince would find her easily.

"Here I come!" Yuugi cried. He turned around and smiled. "Hello Uncle Seto!"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I'm not your uncle, my prince. The pharaoh was an only child."

Yuugi smiled. "I know. Do you know if papa is done yet?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid he still has business to take care of. I'm sure he'll be done soon."

The child nodded and ran off. Seto smiled slightly and continued on his way.

Yuugi turned around one corner and then another. He saw a statue of Chons and just behind his leg he saw Salidji. "I found you!"

She wined and stepped towards him. "How do you always find me?"

"I'm just that good." Yuugi said proudly, hands on his hips and nose pointed to the sky.

Salidji laughed. "Go on and hide, my prince. And be silent this time."

Yuugi nodded and ran off down the halls. He turned a corner and smiled. "Good evening!"

A guard standing at his post turned around and bowed. "Good evening, my prince."

"Can you tell me where a good hiding place is?" Yuugi asked. "I'm playing with Moth- . . . Salidji and I need to find a place to hide."

The guard was confused why he almost said mother, but pointed back down the hall. "If you turn right you could hide behind a statue."

Yuugi covered his mouth as he giggled. "She'd never expect me to copy her. Thank you!"

The guard smiled as the young boy ran off to where he suggested. "That boy will make a fine pharaoh one day."

"Yes, but in the future." The other guard said. "A twelve year old still has much to learn."

Yuugi squeezed behind a statue of Bastet and quietly giggled. "I have to be quiet. I can't let her find me this time."

Suddenly, the guard cried out. His painful yell was cut off as if his mouth was covered. There was a silent crash and then a door opening. Yuugi frowned. _'That sounded like the guard that helped me hide. Is he hurt?'_

He heard Salidji cry out, "Here I come, my prince."

Yuugi bit his lip. "Salidji would understand if I went to help him. I can't just stand here and let him get hurt."

He wiggled his way out from behind the statue and slowly walked towards the hall where he saw the guard. "Are you all right?"

There was no voice that replied to him. Yuugi continued forward and in the light of the torches on the walls, he could see that the guard had fallen to the ground.

Another step and something squished under his foot like he was walking on wet stone. He looked down and saw a red substance on the floor. Yuugi gasped and covered his mouth. He knew all too well what it was.

Yuugi looked up and saw that a door was open. He walked around the blood, leaving red footprints behind and slowly peaked in. It was the treasury room! Something was wrong . . .

--

Mahado gasped. _'My Millennium Ring senses an intruder!'_

Atemu noticed Mahado had become very tense and was about to ask him what was wrong when the priest asked to be excused for a moment. Assuming it was nothing serious, Atemu let him go with no questions asked. _'Mahado will let me know when it is serious. I trust him.'_

Mahado quickly walked down the halls. _'Why must there be a security breach when we are discussing peace terms?'_

"Mahado!" Seto called to him. "Why are you away from the meeting?"

He turned around. "You should be answering that question, Seto. As the pharaoh's right hand priest, you are more important then I am. Therefore-"

"I was walking through the palace to make sure there were no disturbances." Seto interrupted. "I know what my rank is. However, I also know that the safety of foreign kings as well as my own king is more important then my presence. What of yourself?"

He sighed quietly. "My Ring sensed a disturbance in the palace. I don't know who or where but I needed to find out. I will alert the pharaoh of it once I know how dangerous it is."

Seto nodded. "I will gather soldiers in case we need them. Take care of yourself."

"Watch your back." Mahado turned around after giving him a friendly warning. His pace quickened as his footsteps took him to the stairs. He looked down to the cones of the Ring, all of which were pointing in this direction.

"I'll bet it's the treasury room." He ran down the stairs, eyes half fixed on his Ring and what was in front of him. There was a thief in their midst.

--

Yuugi recognized the coat of the man who stood in the treasury room. The red was crimson, only a shade or two darker then blood. He wore a white hood on his head this time, which seemed to be the only thing that had changed about the man.

Bakura threw his head back and laughed. "Really now, pharaoh, your too kind! All this for me?"

Yuugi quickly hid behind the door and breathed deeply. His father was still in the meeting and he knew all the priests were with him. He was on his own this time.

He gathered his courage and took the small knife from the dead guard's belt. "I need to borrow this. I'll give it back to you when I'm finished with it, I promise."

Yuugi tightly gripped it in his hands. He took one more deep breath and ran into the treasury room. "Stop!" He pointed the dagger at Bakura. "Those aren't yours so put them back."

Bakura turned around and glared icily. "Who are you to order me around?"

"The son of Pharaoh Atemu!" Yuugi announced. "But you already knew that. Put the treasures back."

He laughed throatily. "Just because you are a prince does not mean that I will listen to you. I am not your slave. How would you like to become mine?"

Salidji ran into the room. "No! Don't touch-"

A knife was suddenly thrown into her throat. Blood slowly leaked out from around the blood as she gasped for air. The knife had spilt open part of an artery causing some blood to squirt out. Her body fell to the ground and she scratched at the stone floor.

Salidji looked up at Yuugi. As he stared into her eyes, we watched as the life faded from them. Her body went limp and her eyes closed. Yuugi slowly backed away from her, eyes widened in horror.

Bakura shrugged. "Reflex."

He watched him with curiosity a moment, opening his mouth to speak with a hurtful, uncaring voice. "This is not your first time seeing someone die. From the looks of that vest she wears, she was close to you and your father. What was she to you? A guardian, perhaps? It seems she can't do her job very well."

Yuugi sobbed. "Stop it." He turned around and looked at Bakura. He didn't care about the tears falling down his eyes. He pointed the dagger at Bakura again. "Why are you doing this? She wasn't a bad person!"

He raised an eyebrow at the dagger Yuugi held. "What do you think that dagger does, boy? Can you imagine how many people have died at its blade?"

Yuugi stared at the knife. He couldn't help but see the battlefield on the day that the bandits attacked the palace and the man with no legs.

--

Mahado rushed as fast as he could down the stairs. Finally reaching the bottom, he saw the door of the treasury room open, the two guards posted at the entrance dead and a pair of legs sticking out the entrance.

He jumped over the bodies and gasped. "Bakura!"

Yuugi looked behind him at Mahado. The instant he turned his back, Bakura grabbed Yuugi's arm, twisting it behind him. He grabbed the dagger the prince held and pushed it roughly against his neck.

Mahado could only watch in horror as Yuugi was held against his will. "Release him now!"

"I will release him to the afterlife if you do not obey my orders, Mahado." Bakura grinned. "How would you like to have your prince's death on your hands?"

Yuugi whimpered as the blade cut his skin. Mahado glared at Bakura. "How dare you use the prince for your own selfish needs? You will not get away with-"

The child cried out in pain as Bakura slid the blade across Yuugi's chest creating a deep cut that started to bleed. "One more word out of you and he _will_ join his guardian."

Mahado looked down at his feet to see Salidji with a knife still impaled in her neck. He looked back at Bakura with more anger in his eyes but did not say a word.

The thief grinned. "You really are a wise priest. Now, walk out of the room and turn right. If you try to stop me in anyway, I will gladly hand the prince over piece by piece starting with his heart."

To emphasize his point, Bakura put the tip of the blade to Yuugi's chest. He circled the area where his heart would be, dragging it along his skin. Yuugi whimpered fearfully.

Mahado's body shook from his anger. He started walking backwards, never turning his back nor taking his eyes off of Bakura. Yuugi stuck out his other arm to the magician. "Mahado, please! Help! D-Don't leave me!"

He looked at the prince in shame. "I'm sorry, my prince. I won't let you die at his hands."

Mahado continued walking backwards and turned down the hall. He summoned the Illusion Magician. "Track him. Track Bakura. Do all that you can to keep the prince safe! Don't lose them!"

It nodded and flew down the hall. Mahado ran to the other set of stairs and barged into the meeting room. It was empty. The meeting was finished!

Mahado ran towards the gates to see the pharaoh bidding the king goodbye. He bowed at the pharaoh's feet, panting. "Please, forgive me, my pharaoh. It's an emergency."

Atemu finished saying goodbye and waited until the gate closed. "What happened, Mahado?"

"It's Bakura, my pharaoh. He's here." Mahado looked down at the ground. "Forgive me, my pharaoh. But he has the prince as a hostage."

Atemu and the priests gasped. There was silence until Atemu's voice cut through it like a blade. "Guard all exits out of the palace! Do not let him out of these walls! Arm our soldiers! Hunt him down!"

Mahado's body was tense. He waited for the pharaoh to speak to him. "Mahado, stand."

He did as he was told. Atemu looked him in the eye. "Please, tell me. What happened to Salidji? Wasn't she with him?"

Mahado nodded. "Bakura killed her."

Atemu sighed. "Where did you see Bakura and Yuugi?"

"In the treasury room. I couldn't do anything to stop him, my pharaoh. He held a knife to the prince's throat and cut his chest." Mahado bowed his head. "He would have killed him."

Atemu took a deep breath. "Mahado, there was nothing you could have done. Nothing."

"I sent Illusion Magician to track Bakura down. Please forgive me for my failure, pharaoh." Mahado begged.

Atemu paused. "I already have." He turned to the captain of the guards. "Have your soldiers search every room in this palace, starting with the treasury room. Go!"

--

Bakura chuckled. _'Look at those fools. They search frantically for their beloved prince.'_

He saw the pharaoh barking orders at his guards. He leaned down to Yuugi's ear and whispered, "Do you see him, prince? Do you miss your father?"

He whimpered and bit down on the gag in his mouth. _'Papa, help me! Someone, please!'_

The thief sat up proudly on his horse. "Would you like to leave a parting word for him?"

Yuugi felt Bakura untying the gag and took a deep breath. "PAPA!!!"

Everyone in the courtyard turned their eyes towards the cliffs. Bakura's horse reared, kicking its front legs. He laughed as the horse raced off into the desert, carrying Bakura and Yuugi with it.

Atemu's heart broke as he saw Bakura carrying his screaming son away from him. "Ride! Ride to the desert!"

One guard brought Atemu his horse as he ordered the gates open. Once there was enough room to get through, Atemu burst out of the gate and rode towards the desert. _'Gods of Egypt, I beseech thee! Please spare my son from harm! If someone must die, take my life in stead of his!'_

The loud clomping of his horses galloping hoof beats became more silent as he rode upon the sand. Atemu lifted up his arm unfolding his diadiankh. "I call forth The Winged Dragon and Curse of Dragon!"

The two creatures appeared in a brilliant light. They flew close to him, awaiting their orders. "Fly ahead! Find Bakura!"

Flapping their wings as hard as they could, the two dragons flew off into the desert. A few other creatures joined them, fanning out across the sky. The priests of his court rode along side him.

"We will not stop until we find them!" Atemu cried.

--

Bakura saw the rock shaped like a star and pulled hard on the reigns. The horse skidded on the ground as it tried to stop. Soon, their motion came to a halt. Bakura grabbed the prince and pulled him down off the horse as he dismounted, throwing him to the ground.

"Your purpose has been fulfilled." He smacked the horse's rear to make it run into the desert. Seeing as he stole that horse from the pharaoh's stables, it ran back towards the palace.

Bakura looked down at Yuugi who was trembling on his knees. "Your purpose is no where near fulfilled."

He grabbed Yuugi's arm and pulled the struggling boy towards a specific dune. Bakura stuck his hand into the sand and gripped onto a chain. He pulled it out of the sand until he heard a click. He smiled and pushed Yuugi to his left.

The prince fell onto the sand. When his body collided with the earth, there was a dull thudding sound. The ground underneath him collapsed and Yuugi fell through the opening. His back slammed against a set of stairs. He lay there groaning in pain. When he looked up, he saw a pair of doors in the sand. Where did these stairs lead?

Bakura walked down them grabbing another chain. As he pulled, the doors were brought to a close and didn't let go of the chain until he heard another click. Dropping the chain, he grabbed Yuugi and threw him down the stairs. "Don't expect me to drag you everywhere."

Yuugi painfully tumbled down the stairs. His arms were tied behind his back so he couldn't stop himself from colliding with the ground at the bottom. Bakura grabbed his hair and pulled him up. "Stand on your feet, prince."

Yuugi got his feet under him and panted when Bakura let him go. He glared up at the thief. Bakura glared right back at him and slapped his face. "While you are here you will learn some respect!"

Bakura kicked him once in the side then forced Yuugi to stand up again. They walked down the underground hallway a bit before Bakura pushed Yuugi into a cell, closing and locking the door. "Comfy?"

Yuugi looked up at him. He watched as Bakura dangled a ring of keys, grinning like a mad man. The thief opened his robe and placed them into a pocket. His laughter echoed off the walls as he walked away.

The boy brought his knees to his chest and sobbed against them, sitting in a fetal position. His arms were sore from having them tied behind him. He was tired, hungry and in pain. "Papa, please help me. I'm scared."

But because they were underground how could Atemu ever know where they were? It was pointless to hope for the impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!!

Once again, I got an anonymous review from "Andrea". I'd like to take this time to reply to her.

Thanks for the review again! n.n I'm glad to see you came back for more. I hope your satisfied with this present! Happy birthday! (Sorry if I missed it!)

See you all next chapter!


	6. Prayers Of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Prayers Of Fate

Atemu was silent. He stared out at the rising sun, watching the sky slowly change colors. He wiped a tear away. He wanted so badly for his son to be watching the sunrise with him. _'Why did this happen? Why did Bakura take my son?'_

The previous day, Atemu, the Priests, his soldiers and the shadow creatures spent hours in the desert looking for any trace of Bakura. The horse the thief stole appeared but it's hoof prints were quickly covered up by a sudden sand storm. They were forced to return.

Atemu buried his face in his hands. He sensed someone's presence, but knew it was his right hand Priest. "Why did this happen?" He asked.

"It's not your fault, cousin." Seto said as he approached the Pharaoh. He leaned against the ledge and watched the sun. "It's not a punishment from the Gods, you did nothing to deserve it."

He shook his head. "Then why? Why is this happening? Why him? Yuugi never did anything! He's so young and innocent." Atemu sighed, frustrated. "Am I not meant to have a family?"

Seto paused. "Amisi's death was inevitable. It was her fate to die when she bore you a child. Bakura kidnapped Yuugi because it was his fate to do so. However, that does not mean that you are not meant to have a family. Yuugi isn't dead yet, I'm sure of it. Bakura needs him alive. You haven't lost him. He's just been forcefully misplaced."

"He shouldn't have been misplaced at all. I should have protected him." Atemu said.

Seto sighed. "You cannot predict the movements of a snake, Atemu. They strike quickly and can rarely be stopped. There was nothing you could have done."

He looked up at the sun. "All I can do now is look for Bakura and rescue Yuugi. I only hope he's all right."

Seto looked down at Atemu. "He will be fine. You named him after a powerful warrior for a reason."

Atemu smiled at his right hand Priest. Taking a fresh look at things, he stood up straight. "Gather the men. We ride to the desert. Bakura must be found!"

XxX

The door to his cell creaked open, awakening the young Prince. He looked up at his captor in fear moving further into the corner.

"If you promise to be a good little boy I'll untie your arms." He waited for a response. Yuugi silently nodded his head and turned around.

Bakura walked over to him and pulled out a knife. The rope holding his arms together was cut and he turned around again. The door to his cell wasn't closed, but he knew there was no way he could escape. Yuugi carefully watched Bakura.

The thief suddenly threw a small sac at the Prince. Yuugi whimpered and waited to be hit. When he felt no pain, he slowly opened his eyes.

The contents of the sac had spilled out on the floor. A few chunks of bread, some small pieces of meat, and a branch of grapes. He looked up at Bakura.

The thief glared. "I am not going to feed you. Eat."

Yuugi looked down at the food. He picked up a piece of bread and slowly brought it to his mouth. He took a bite and cautiously chewed it. It was a little dry, but didn't taste funny. Knowing the food wasn't poisoned; he took a big bite out of the bread and quickly swallowed it.

Bakura sat down and watched the boy eat his meal. Yuugi occasionally looked up at Bakura as he ate. Why was the thief watching him? What was he waiting for?

Yuugi finished the last of the grapes and noticed there was nothing left to eat. He hadn't realized he ate everything so quickly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and carefully watched Bakura.

Bakura gently raised an eyebrow. "Do you know why you're here?"

Yuugi shook his head. The thief smiled. "Be glad that you have such a high status, Prince of Egypt. If you were anything below that which you are I would have killed you where you stood in that room."

"Like you killed Salidji?" Yuugi spat angrily.

He laughed. "Exactly like that. But because you are the Pharaoh's son, you have some use to me."

Yuugi glared at him. "You're a bad man. You're going to hurt me to get to Papa. I hope he kills you!"

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "Why would you wish for death on me? Is it because I'm a thief? Because I took you away from your home?"

"It's because you're a bad man." Yuugi said.

He laughed. "Then you wish for death for everyone. Every last person on this earth is bad. There's no such thing as 'good' in this world. There is only evil."

Yuugi leaned forward. "That's not true! Papa is a good man!"

Bakura grabbed Yuugi's robe just under his throat and pulled him forward. "You know nothing about your family or the crimes they have committed! 'Papa' is just as bad as I am." Bakura drew a knife and slipped it under Yuugi's chin. "Even you're bad. So if bad people deserve to die, that means I can kill you."

Yuugi whimpered as the tip of the blade was slowly dragged down his neck. Bakura chuckled and pushed Yuugi back, releasing him. He slid the dagger into its sheath again and stood up.

Yuugi's back hit the wall when he was pushed away. He looked up at Bakura. "I'm not bad. I'm a good boy! Papa said-"

He slapped Yuugi across the face. "Don't be so stupid. You've done bad things before; don't deny it. Once you do even one bad thing, it means you're bad for the rest of your life. It's just as I told you, there's no such thing as good. There is only evil."

Yuugi whimpered and held his cheek. He looked up at Bakura with tears in his eyes.

The thief scoffed. "You have no reason to cry. I've seen many things at your age, boy that you are lucky to have never seen. I have seen the very core of human nature. And it's all thanks to your precious father. Believe me when I say, that there is no good in you, in me, or in the world."

Bakura whipped around, his robe swishing through the air as he walked out of the cell. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He watched Yuugi wrap his arms around his legs and sob against his knees. He shook with fear. "P-Papa . . ."

Bakura smirked as an idea came to his mind. He walked towards another room to fetch a piece of papyrus.

XxX

"Forgive me, my king, but we have found nothing." Karim said, ashamed.

Atemu sighed. "Keep looking. If there is even the tiniest clue I want to know about it."

Karim bowed again. "Yes, my Pharaoh!" He turned towards the guards and shouted orders.

Each time someone came back to report their findings, they came back with bad news. No one ever found anything. The heat was intense. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around.

"My Pharaoh!" Two guards approached him. There was a third with them that they were helping to stand. "Forgive us, my Pharaoh, but I must ask permission to return to the palace. This man has fallen from exhaustion and the heat."

Atemu looked around at the soldiers and the Priests. All of them looked exhausted and were sweating terribly. He looked back to the man that spoke to him. "We will all be returning to the palace."

Seto sighed. He was relieved to be allowed to leave this dry heat, but he was saddened that they hadn't found any clues yet. Seto pulled on the reigns to turn his horse towards the palace and rode beside his cousin. "We will find him, Pharaoh. Bakura can't hide forever."

He nodded. "I know."

Isis suddenly gasped and fell off her horse. She held her head in pain as she kneeled in the sand. Atemu jumped from his horse and kneeled by her side. "Isis, what is it? What's wrong?"

The other Priests stood around her, curious. They watched as her Millennium Necklace shined brightly. Atemu knew what was happening to her. "What do you see, Isis?"

She took a sharp breath. "The Prince . . . he's lying on a stone floor, covered in blood. There's a cruel laughter surrounding him. A scale is floating over him. He's dying!" The Necklace stopped glowing and she dropped her hands.

Atemu was shocked. His son was dying? No one said a word as the Pharaoh returned to his horse. Everyone remounted and returned to the palace.

Shada noticed the guilt in Isis' eyes. He rode closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Do not be so upset, Isis. You are not at fault for what might happen or what you see. The Prince can still be saved from death."

He spoke quietly so only she would hear. Isis nodded. "Thank you, Shada. I will pray for his safe return with a clearer conscience tonight."

--

They returned to the palace. Atemu made sure everyone drank plenty of water and stayed where it was cool and out of the sun.

After having a rest, Isis walked to the temple of the Gods adjacent to the palace. She bowed before the statues of the deities. "Gods of Egypt, I beg you once again to spare our Prince from death. He's so young. Please do not let my vision be the only fate he is destined for."

Isis did not stop to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes. "He has never committed any wrongs. Our Prince is innocent and does not deserve death. Fate will decide what happens to him, but please I beg you! Change the vision I saw of his death. Do not let him die!"

She sobbed. "Please, Gods of Egypt. He has always been loyal to you. Without our future king, I fear that Egypt may be lost. Surely, the line of kings is not meant to end after our current Pharaoh. Please, spare him from death!"

She took a deep breath and straightened herself upwards into a seated position. Her knees rested on the floor while her legs were under her. "I trust your decision. Whatever you decide is what must be."

"Thank you for your prayers, Isis." Atemu walked into the temple with a smile on his face. "Shada tells me you have prayed for my son's safety quiet often."

She bowed to the Pharaoh. "I have, my Pharaoh. I only wish there was more that I could do for your son."

He kneeled down before her and put a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to stop bowing. When she sat up again, he smiled. "For now, your prayers are enough. The Gods will decide his fate and if someone is praying for him, I'm sure they will save him. I'm glad that you're doing this, Isis."

She smiled softly. "Of course, my Pharaoh. I would have your son safely returned and a proper sentence dealt to Bakura, if it were in my power to do so."

"Bakura will be punished and Yuugi will be safe, I promise you that." Atemu looked her straight in the eye. "Your visions of the future are not finalized. They are a possible future. My son can and will be saved from death."

She bowed her head shamefully. "I am sorry. My visions have only caused you grief and pain."

Atemu shook his head. "No. They light a fire under my feet, giving me more fuel to find Yuugi. I will not allow my son to die at Bakura's hands."

XxX

Yuugi paced his cage. It was small enough to fit two people comfortably but it was too small for Yuugi's liking. He pulled at the door several times. He knew it wouldn't open, but he couldn't just sit there and let Bakura win.

_'Think of this as a game. Bakura has the upper hand but I'm not going to let him win. Papa wouldn't just give up like that so I can't either.'_ He glared at the gate as if it were Bakura. _'I'm going to be Pharaoh one day. I have to be strong like him.'_

Yuugi carefully looked around making sure the thief wasn't around. He gripped the bars of the door and pulled as hard as he could. He pushed all his weight against it but it still wouldn't move.

His knuckles turned white from gripping the bars so hard. He yelped before falling to his knees. He sobbed quietly. These bars were driving him mad! He couldn't stand being alone in such a small place. He was cut off from any human being and his only company was a Thief King who was probably going to kill him.

His hands fell to the floor. Yuugi couldn't stand this place any more. He hadn't been here for a whole day and he hated it already. The confinement, the fear of death, the stale air, everything about this place was horrible. It was starting to push him over the edge.

He whimpered. _'I'm sorry, Papa. I'm trying to be strong but I just can't do it! I'm too scared!'_

Yuugi looked up when he heard footprints approaching him down a hallway. He backed into the corner furthest from the bars and waited. Bakura looked at the Prince and rolled his eyes. He pushed a canister through the bars. When it fell to the ground, Yuugi heard water splashing around in it. He looked at the thief.

Bakura opened the door for a moment to throw in an empty bucket. Yuugi figured it was to use the bathroom in. He watched the thief walk towards the exit without saying a word.

Yuugi blinked. "Now what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks again for the reviews! And, as always, I'm taking this time to thank my two anonymous reviewers!

First, to "Andrea". Thanks again for the review, hun! Happy day before your birthday! I have a Yami plushie too!!! You and me, man!!! (brainwaves). I love Mahado. I'm sad I didn't give him more story time in this one. Usually, I do. I think. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for being so faithful in your reviews!

And we have a new anonymous joining us today! To "loulou", thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it. I hope I'll see you in the next chapter.

Thanks everyone!


	7. Closer To You

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Closer To You

Atemu looked down at the map. "There must be something we've missed. Some small detail must have been over looked."

The priests of his court stood around him. Mahado stepped forward. "Perhaps we are looking too hard, my pharaoh. We won't find an obvious sign that tells us where they are."

Karim spoke. "My pharaoh, what if we are not searching far enough?" He pointed just past the drawings of the dunes. "This is the farthest we've ever gone. I believe Bakura may have gotten farther then that. He did get away into the desert faster then we could."

"I propose we do as Karim says, my king." Shada advised. "We search farther, however I have another idea. What if each of us were to separate into different groups, taking soldiers with us, as we searched different areas?"

Atemu paused. "That might work. An excellent idea, Shada. So let it be written so let it be done!"

Each area that the five priests would search was decided and now they gathered soldiers. Atemu bid the final priest to leave a safe journey as they left. The gates closed and he sighed, returning to his thrown.

Atemu felt useless. He couldn't go search for his son. He may be Yuugi's father, but he was also the pharaoh. He had to stay and look after his kingdom.

Shimon saw his king's sadness and smiled. "Don't worry, my pharaoh. They will come back with good news, I'm sure of it."

Atemu smiled softly. "As am I." Even though Atemu wanted to find his son more then anything, he had a responsibility to his country.

XxX

Yuugi looked up. Grains of sand slipped out of the stones in the ceiling. There was a rumbling sound above him. What was it?

He closed his eyes and listened closely. "It sounds just like a horse galloping!"

He stood up and cupped his hands around his lips to amplify the sound. "Help! Someone! Please, help me! I'm down here! Can you hear me?! Please help me!"

There was silence for a while. He couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, the hoof beats rolled away. "WAIT! It's me! Pharaoh Atemu's son! Yuugi! Please help me!"

The rumbling faded away. Yuugi sighed and sat down again. _'I knew it wouldn't work. But I am trying, papa. I really am. It's just hard sometimes. I hope he won't be angry with me.'_

Yuugi looked back up at the ceiling. "Who was that out there? Is it Bakura?"

He hoped not. If Bakura knew he was calling out for help, who knew what the thief would do to him. He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I guess I'll never know."

XxX

Seto looked out over the sand. This was the farthest they had gone to the north. "We're close to our destination, men. Watch the sand closely. Keep your guard up. Don't let anything surprise you. Bakura has many tricks he could use against us. Be prepared!"

They called out, triumph and courage in their voices. The horses they rode on were strong and didn't seem to be tiring just yet. The Gods had given them a safe journey so far. _'I pray that they let us find some clue as to where that thief is holding the prince.'_

After a few more miles, when the palace was nowhere near in their view, Seto signaled the men to stop. "We start our search here. Any clue must be reported!"

The soldiers went off to start their search. Seto stroked the eagle that sat on his shoulder. Atemu made sure that each priest had to have with them an eagle so they could keep in touch. He shrugged his shoulder so the eagle could take flight back towards the palace.

The eagle cawed as it flew off into the sky. Seto looked down at his side. There was an oddly shaped rock sticking out of the ground. He was just about to dismount when, from behind a small dune, Bakura jumped out at him. He raised a sword high in the air and slashed it across Seto's chest. The two of them collided then fell off the horse. Seto fell onto the rock and screamed in pain.

The guards ran towards them, raising their weapons. "Stop, thief!"

Bakura looked at them and smirked. "So typical. You order me around and expect me to obey. But has it ever stopped me before?"

He jumped off of Seto and sliced through the soldiers with skill and accuracy. Blood quickly stained the sand as all but one of the guards fell, dead.

Bakura looked down at the man who was quivering in fear. He got down on one knee and rested his arm against his other leg. "Tell him it's his own fault that the boy will suffer so much."

Bakura stood up once more. He looked behind him at Seto. The pharaoh's right hand priest still lay against the rock, pain twisting his face. He was trying to breath while a tiny trickle of blood fell past his lips. Bakura smirked and quickly turned around. He walked past a dune. Hiding behind it, he waited until the guard took Seto and left.

He opened the door again and walked down the stairs. He stood in front of the cell and watched Yuugi for a moment. The prince looked up at his captor in defiance but there was fear behind his eyes.

Bakura took out the keys and unlocked the door. He opened it and walked inside. "You are coming with me."

Yuugi gulped quietly. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer his question. Bakura grabbed Yuugi's arm and forced him to stand up. He spun the prince around so his back was facing him and tied his hands together behind him once again. He grabbed Yuugi's robe, turned around and walked towards the door.

Bakura shoved Yuugi ordering him to walk. Yuugi fell off his feet and his rear collided with the ground. Bakura commanded him to stand. Though he couldn't use his hands, Yuugi stood up. This time, Bakura gripped Yuugi's sleeve and pulled him along. Once they got outside, Bakura grabbed the reigns of one of the horses that the dead guards had been using. He lifted Yuugi onto the horse then mounted himself just behind the prince. He kicked the sides of the horse and it galloped towards the west.

Yuugi was silent. He thought it best to not ask any questions; especially since it was clear Bakura wasn't going to answer him. But his curiosity was disturbed. Why would Bakura take him outside and risk being seen? Why was he so confident?

The sun was slowly setting beyond the horizon when they started to slow down. The horse stood at the edge of a cliff. Bakura pointed down into the valley below them. "Take a good look at this place, prince. This is the kingdom your father governs."

Yuugi looked down over the edge and gasped. The buildings were broken and crumbled. The sand was black with ashes and the people were stumbling around attempting to clean their village. They were starved to the point of being terribly sick and there wasn't a well of water in sight. Yuugi couldn't believe it.

He heard children crying and screaming for their parents. Dead bodies were everywhere. At least half the villagers were gone. Burnt flesh and wood stained the air with a bitter scent. Nothing was untouched by the ravaging flames. They had been put out some time ago, but the scars it created were still fresh. This village was destroyed.

"This village was filled with what you call "good people." Here, they obeyed the pharaoh's law and never caused trouble. And how are they repaid? A fire. It destroyed everything. Your father is the one that caused this damage." Bakura said bitterly.

Yuugi looked at him. "Papa didn't do this! He's a good person"

The thief raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think he's so wonderful? Because he takes care of you? Because he orders people to guard you and protect you?" He scoffed. "You know nothing of your father."

Yuugi looked down at the carnage below him. He saw a young girl huddled against a wall. She was sick, he could tell. And she was crying. _'Why isn't anyone helping her? She's in pain!'_

Yuugi shook his head, not taking his eyes off of the girl. "No . . . papa wouldn't do this. He's a good king."

"Then why is no one helping them?" Bakura asked. "Where are the guards to help them rebuild their village and bury the dead? Why is you father allowing them to suffer? Would a good king allow this?"

Yuugi sobbed. Tears fell down his eyes. He shook his head again. _'No . . . this can't be . . .'_

Bakura smirked. _'He's close to being broken. You haven't prepared him for the truth of the world, Atemu. You kept him too pure. Bad form.' _

He turned the horse back to the lair, his smirk never fading. He watched Yuugi slump forward slightly as he cried. _'You're the reason he suffers.'_

XxX

Atemu's heartbeat was quick. He could hear it pounding against his ears. Where was Seto? The sun had fallen and it was nighttime. Why wasn't he back yet?

Shimon noticed how tense the king was. "Please don't worry, my pharaoh. Master Seto will return soon, I'm sure of it."

He sighed. "Yes, I'm sure as well."

Atemu tried hard to not become pessimistic about the situation at hand. His other priests returned safe and sound but also, with no news of his son's location. Seto has still yet to return. It had been too long for Atemu's liking.

Then, a guard burst through the door. "My pharaoh! Master Seto has returned!"

Everyone ran out of the room and into the courtyard. Only one soldier was accompanying Seto on a single horse. The priest looked weak and injured. His chest bled heavily as he leaned back against the guard.

Atemu turned around. "Alert the healer! Quickly!"

Isis and Shada took Seto from the horse and carried him to the healer's room. The soldier that had come back with Seto dismounted and bowed before Atemu. "Please forgive us my pharaoh. We hadn't even started our search when Bakura attacked us. The others are dead." He took a breath. "And he also told me to give you a message."

Atemu narrowed his eyes. "What message?"

He sighed. "Forgive me, this is just what he told me. He said, "Tell him it's his own fault that the boy will suffer so much." I'm so sorry, my king."

Atemu's body was tense. He quickly whipped around and walked back into the thrown room. He paced around the room angrily. He was so angry he couldn't even gather a straight thought.

Mahado entered the room. He watched Atemu for a moment. "My pharaoh, please don't be so upset. Bakura only sent that message because he knew it would make you angry. He wants you to be unfocused with your anger. You're giving him exactly what he wants."

Atemu stopped pacing. He knew Mahado was right. He just needed to calm down.

Mahado walked over to him and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "As a father you have every right to be worried for your son. But as a pharaoh, you must not let Bakura control your emotions."

He looked up at the magician and smiled. "Thank you, Mahado."

Mahado smiled back. Isis ran up to Atemu. "My pharaoh, Seto is awake!"

--

"I couldn't even tell he was there. He attacked swiftly and silently." Seto winced as a medicine was applied to his wound to keep it from infecting. "He killed the other soldiers. Forgive me, my pharaoh. I shouldn't have allowed myself to become so injured."

Atemu shook his head. "No, cousin, you couldn't have stopped it from happening. You know that. Bakura is cunning. Anyone would have been caught off guard."

Seto slowly sat up so the healer could wrap his chest. "There was a rock. It was shaped like the center of a pentagram, a star. I think it might be a marker to where Bakura is hiding. I couldn't find anything else. There was no sign of an entranceway. There was nothing but sand and dunes."

"We have some kind of indication to where my son is, Seto. That's all we need." Atemu smiled. "Tomorrow, the other priests and I will take soldiers and find this rock at first light. You will stay here."

Seto shook his head. "No, pharaoh, I must go with you."

"Seto, you are badly injured. I will not allow you to put yourself in such pain. You need to rest. It's the only way to heal you." Atemu stood up. "I command that you stay here and rest. As pharaoh, you cannot disobey my orders."

Seto sighed. "As you wish, my king. I'm sorry I can't be of any use to you."

"You have nothing to regret, cousin. Rest well." Atemu turned around and left the infirmary. He walked to his room with a confidence in himself he hadn't felt for a long time. _'We're close to finding you, my son. Please, hold on just one more night.'_

Upon entering his room, Atemu noticed something was different about the atmosphere. Something had been disturbed. There was no other presence in the room, but someone had been in here before. Immediately, he knew it was Bakura.

Looking over at Yuugi's bed, there was an arrow imbedded in his pillow. Atemu ran over to it and yanked it out. Tied around the arrow was a piece of papyrus. Atemu untied it and raked his eyes over the message.

Atemu's blood boiled at the words written on the message. "How dare he! I swear Bakura I'll kill you!"

There was a knock on the door. "My king, is everything all right?"

He beckoned Shada to come in. He gave the priest the note. Shada gasped quietly. The note sent chills down his spine. After reading it, he looked at Atemu.

"Tomorrow at dawn, we attack." Atemu's voice was cold with anger.

Shada nodded and walked out of the room to alert the others. Once he closed the door behind him, he read the note again. _'Gods of Egypt, I pray to thee. Protect the prince tonight. Spare him.'_

He crumpled the paper and tossed it into a torch. As the papyrus caught fire, he turned away from it. It was now impossible to read what was previously clear as day.

"_How he misses you. He cries out for you even in his sleep."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for the reviews everyone! We're slowly getting closer to the end. I hope I don't disappoint you all!!

And, as always, I have a special girl to thank!

Hey "Andrea"! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm definitely keeping in touch with you after the story is over. Sorry I didn't try to contact you before. I just finished my exams and it's been a little crazy here. But I will real soon! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too!

See you all next chapter! (love)


	8. I Will Be Brave

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atemu sighed as he twisted and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. All of his emotions were mixing inside of him. His worry for Yuugi's well-being wouldn't allow sleep to embrace him and the anger in his heart towards Bakura refused to let his mind settle.

He turned once again, this time facing Yuugi's bed. He smiled as he imagined his son lying in the bed, turned towards him, smiling at his father. Atemu would smile back and wish him a peaceful rest. Both would say they loved each other and soon fall asleep. The thought of that night comforted Atemu. He felt as if tomorrow night, he would be able to smile at his son once again. He knew Yuugi would be safe in his arms once again.

As these thoughts entered his mind, any trace of Bakura left his heart. All his thoughts focused on Yuugi. Imagining his son smile again, he closed his eyes and slowly fell into the depths of a dream filled sleep.

XxX

Yuugi shook with fear in the corner of his cell. He couldn't stop thinking about the village that Bakura showed him. He had never seen such a terrible sight since he was a young child. But how could the shredded bandits even compare to the devastated village?

Yuugi sobbed as more tears fell down his eyes. He remembered the girl he saw huddled against the wall. His memory of her was the worst of it all. Accompanied with Bakura's terrible words of his father.

"NO! It's not true! Papa wouldn't do that! He was going to help those people!" Yuugi covered his ears and slowly rocked back and forth. "It's not true. Papa has to be a good man."

He sniffed. _'Please don't be angry with me, papa. I'm trying to believe in you. It's just so hard! Bakura . . . he says things about you. I try to believe they're lies. But . . . I'm so sorry!'_

--

Bakura smirked as he heard Yuugi speaking to himself. _'I can't wait to send the prince back to his father, broken and fearful of the pharaoh._'

He imagined Yuugi trembling in fear of Atemu, screaming for someone to save him. Or perhaps he wouldn't react to his father at all! His soul would be shattered to pieces making it impossible for him to answer him.

He chuckled. The sight of a devastated pharaoh is one he didn't want to miss. Bakura stood up and sighed. _'I suppose it's about time I feed that brat. Though he barely deserves it.'_

Bakura picked up the plate of food he had been eating. Some of the food hadn't been devoured and instead of getting more food from the stock that he had, why let the leftovers go to waste?

He walked over to the cage and smirked. Yuugi was still sitting in the corner, curled in a ball with his arms wrapped around his knees. His face was buried into his forearms.

Bakura unlocked the door and walked inside. He chuckled, as Yuugi hadn't raised his head. He set the plate down on the ground and watched the boy for a moment.

The thief turned around and made his way outside of the cage. He heard footsteps behind him but before he could move, a knife was plunged into Bakura's side.

--

Yuugi sighed quietly. He couldn't stand this silence. Being alone stirred up terrible thoughts and doubts. It was worse because no one was around to correct his negative thoughts. _'No one friendly at least.'_

His mind focused on Bakura. _'He's the bad man here, not papa. I just wish there was something I could do to help, papa.'_

Yuugi thought back to when he was just a young child. His memory had faded somewhat but he still remembered seeing the dead bandits in front of the palace. The day after that battle, Atemu gave something to Yuugi.

_Atemu smiled down at his son. The boy held a dagger, small and thin. It was long but still small enough to keep hidden under one's clothes. Yuugi looked up at his father, confused. "Why are you giving me this, papa?"_

_"It's to protect you from people who would try to hurt you." Atemu sat down beside his son on his bed. "I'll always be here to defend you, Yuugi. But if there is ever a time that you need help, this knife will protect you."_

Yuugi pulled it out from the belt around his waist. It was hidden under his robe. He was thankful that Bakura never found it. He brandished the blade as it twinkled gently under the dim torchlight. _'This is my only hope. I will be strong, papa. I will be brave.'_

He tucked it under his arms making sure it wouldn't be seen. Yuugi returned to his previous fetal position and waited for Bakura to come. Luck was on his side, as he didn't have to wait long.

The door was unlocked and Bakura walked inside. Yuugi felt his heart beat faster with anxiousness. He remind frozen, keeping the dagger in his grip well hidden.

His body grew tense as Bakura chuckled and set something on the floor. He heard shuffling as the thief turned around. Finally, Yuugi raised his head. This was his one and only chance.

He quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards Bakura. He let out a cry and stabbed the thief in his side. Bakura growled in pain and his fist connected with Yuugi's left temple.

The boy was sent flying and skidded on the ground. Bakura pulled the dagger out and glared at it. He had been concealing a weapon all along. He growled, "How dare you."

Yuugi looked up at Bakura in fear. His plan failed! What could he do now?

The thief stared at Yuugi, his eyes burned with annoyance. "You have made your death wish, boy."

XxX

Atemu woke up from his dream with a gasp. He panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead. _'That was no ordinary dream. Could it have been a vision?'_

He remembered seeing his son stabbing Bakura. Atemu never knew his son had the courage to inflict such a wound on someone. More importantly, he woke up before he could see exactly what kind of pain Bakura would inflict on Yuugi. On some level, he was glad. He didn't want to see his son put through such torture.

Atemu jumped out of bed and dressed himself. He stormed down the halls towards Mahado's chambers. He didn't bother to knock. In stead, he opened the door. "Mahado!"

Mahado was fully alert and looked at the entrance. "My pharaoh! What-"

Atemu took a breath. "We're leaving. Now."

XxX

Yuugi cried out in pain. Bakura kicked his side again, trapping him in the corner. He curled into a ball to try and protect himself. He knew it was pointless, but there was no way he could fight back. Not without his dagger.

"That must have hurt." He said flatly, in an uncaring voice.

Yuugi was almost convulsing from the pain. He didn't know how long the beating had gone on for. The hurt he felt made it feel like time was standing still. There was no end to it.

Bakura stood over Yuugi for a moment, staring down at the shaking prince. His piercing gaze turned to the knife he had been stabbed with. Bakura smirked as an idea came to mind.

He kicked Yuugi onto his back. The thief knelt beside him and grabbed his throat. "You've been a very bad boy, prince. And the laws that your father set down must punish all bad deeds."

Bakura held the knife tightly in his hand and pressed the tip against Yuugi's skin. The prince struggled but couldn't get away. Slowly, the tip of the blade broke Yuugi's skin. A tiny trickle of blood leaked out.

Yuugi cried out in pain as the blade slowly slid into his side. He grabbed Bakura's wrist and tried to pull it off of him, but his struggles were in vain. He screamed as he felt it scratch against bone and not stop.

Bakura stopped when the handle of the dagger was pressed against the prince's skin. He gradually pulled it back out and stood up again. Yuugi screamed while he cried and sobbed. Tears fell from his eyes. The pain was too much! Was he going to die?

Bakura smirked. "Do not blame me for your pain. It's Atemu's fault that you suffer."

He looked up at the stone ceiling. _'I sense the pharaoh is approaching. Damn that priest, Seto. I thought I killed him. Well, no matter. A dead prince is just as valuable as one that is alive.'_

Bakura opened his robe and slipped the dagger into a pocket. He turned around and left the cage not bothering to lock the door. Yuugi's sobs echoed around the halls as a puddle of blood grew underneath him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's really short! Sorry! The conclusion, next time!

As always, it's time to say hi to "Andrea"!

Hi babe! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it! I just graduated grade 12 so no more school for me! (until college, anyway). Hope you liked this chapter! See you next time!


	9. In Your Arms

Well, this is the last chapter. I hope it's good. Thank you to all my reviewers or anyone who's just been reading. I hope to see you in more stories. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: In Your Arms

As Atemu made his way to the courtyard where his horse was waiting, he gave out orders and instructions to soldiers. Atemu approached his horse and strapped a sword and sheath to his saddle. He whispered a quick, silent prayer then mounted his horse. Once his priests were ready they rode of into the desert just as the sun was beginning to rise.

Atemu did not bring any soldiers with him. "All I need are my priests. Also, I would be more at peace if I knew all you soldiers stayed here to protect my thrown. Seto is badly injured. As he is in charge in my stead, you must protect him."

They couldn't refuse a pharaoh's orders. The soldiers watched in concern as Atemu left with his priests.

"Retrieve my son!" He shouted as they entered the dunes. They nodded once and kicked the sides of their horses to make them go faster.

Atemu's heart was beating harder and faster then the hoofs of the creatures they rode. He was terrified. Atemu could sense that Yuugi was in pain and he feared the worst for his son. _'Please, I beg you, most honorable Gods. Do not let Isis' vision come to pass!'_

Time seemed to slow down for Atemu. He didn't know how long it took to arrive at the place he saw in his dream, nor did he care. But when he laid his eyes upon the oddly specifically shaped rock, he knew he was there. He pulled on the reigns of his horse, bringing everyone to a stop.

Atemu dismounted and walked towards the dune directly across from the rock. He knew that the chain that would unlock the door to Bakura's lair was just underneath the sand. This was his chance to rescue his son and he wouldn't let it pass.

Atemu reached for the dune when a hand grabbed his wrist. "Naughty pharaoh, that's not for you."

Atemu jumped back and ripped his arm away. "Bakura! Release my son now!"

He smirked as the priests dismounted. "Why, of course my dear pharaoh! He's just _dying_ to see you."

Atemu glared. He drew the sword from his saddle and held it tightly in his hand, pointing it at Bakura momentarily. "You monster! What have you done!?"

"I haven't done a thing." He grinned. "It's his own fault that he lay dying."

Atemu's eyes widened as he felt his heart shatter. Isis' vision had come true after all. His body tensed with anger. He wouldn't let Bakura live. He let out a cry and ran towards Bakura, sword in hand ready to cut.

Just as he was about to plunge his sword, a snake burst out of the ground and knocked Atemu back. He looked up as his priests surrounded him, making sure he was unharmed. "What is that creature?"

Mahado glared. "How did you summon that shadow creature, Bakura?"

He chortled and raised the sleeve of his robe showing off a glittering diadiankh. Bakura smirked as his creature burst from the ground. It had the body of a demon and a grey snake instead of legs. It was covered in grey scales making its red glowing eyes stand out with even more malice.

"My precious Diabound." He looked up at the monster before returning his gaze to Atemu, who had stood up. "Defeat him and you can get past me. But time is running out for your fragile son, Pharaoh."

Atemu growled. He stepped forward, anger and hate flaring in his eyes. "If you want a shadow duel then that's exactly what you'll get!"

Atemu, along with his other priests, raised their arms and summoned their own monsters. Beasts of all kinds now floated just above them poised for a fight.

All of the monsters on Atemu's side fired attacks towards Diabound. The thief simply smirked and didn't make any attempt to defend. The impact of the attacks created a huge booming noise that made everyone's ears pound with pain.

Atemu looked up at Diabound. As the dust cleared, he was shocked. There wasn't a single scratch!

Bakura chuckled. Without even a word to his creature, Diabound built up energy for an attack. Isis sent her monster in front of all the others. She erected a defensive barrier but Diabound's attack was far too strong. It blasted through the barrier and destroyed half of the monsters they had summoned.

The force of the attack alone had knocked them off their feet. Atemu sat up and cursed. _'His creature is more powerful then I had anticipated. But I cannot let him win! We must save Yuugi!'_

He looked to his right and saw Mahado coughing, regaining the breath he lost. He smirked. "Mahado," Atemu said quietly. "I have an idea."

Bakura watched them carefully. He could see their lips moving. He instantly knew they were coming up with some kind of strategy. "Keeping secrets, pharaoh?"

Mahado nodded at the king once before glaring at Bakura. The priest summoned a monster that Bakura recognized as Shadow Ghoul. Both the monster and the magician disappeared as they phased through the sand to Bakura's lair below.

The thief glared. But his malicious leer turned to a bitter smirk. "It won't matter. By the time Mahado reaches your son, he'll be dead."

Atemu fumed. He wouldn't let his son die. "Attack!"

--

It hurt to breath. He could barely keep his eyes open any more. The blood that pooled under him was no longer warm, nor was his body. Everything was cold. He was shivering. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep.

He forced his eyes open. He couldn't sleep. Not yet. He wanted to see his father again. _'Will I ever see papa again?'_

The metallic smell of blood was all around him. It was bitter. He hated it. But he hated Bakura even more. He put Yuugi through so much and now, he was probably going to die.

Tears spilled from his eyes. _'But I don't want to die. I want to be with papa. I want to go back to the palace and see Uncle Seto and Mahado and Shada and Isis and Karim. I want Shimon to keep teaching me about the Gods and about the ways of the kings. I'm not ready to leave yet!'_

He sobbed a bit making his wound hurt even more. He felt so trapped. There was nothing he could do to find his father's arms again. Yuugi quietly cried until he no longer held his consciousness. _'I'm sorry, papa. I should've tried harder.'_

--

Mahado phased through the earth and landed on the stone of the hallway. He was shocked to see two shadow monsters surrounding a cage. _'Did Bakura know we would devise this strategy?'_

The monsters leapt forward to attack. Mahado sent a spell to destroy one monster while Shadow Ghoul sliced the other one. The monsters disappeared back to the Shadow Realm. Then, all was silent.

Mahado ran over to the cage and gasped. "Prince!"

He ran inside and knelt in the pool of blood beside the prince's body. He gathered Yuugi in his arms and shook him slightly. "My prince, please wake up. Please!"

There was no movement from the boy. Mahado wasn't even sure if he was breathing. He ran back to the Shadow Ghoul and ordered the monster to take them both to the palace. They phased through the walls and traveled under the sand until it was sure Bakura wouldn't see them escape. Then, as fast as it could go, the Shadow Ghoul ran to the palace.

--

The monsters on Atemu's side fired their attacks at Diabound. Bakura was weak and Atemu knew this was the perfect time to attack. _'A monster is only as strong as his master.'_

Bakura had fallen to his knees. Diabound had been injured on his side badly and Bakura felt his pain. It was the same area where Yuugi stabbed him.

Atemu scoffed. "Look at the Thief King quivering on his knees. How pathetic."

Bakura chuckled. He looked up at Atemu with a dark sinister scowl. "This fight hasn't ended, pharaoh. You cannot get rid of me. We will continue this another day."

There was a black portal that opened up underneath Bakura dragging him down below the sand. Atemu cried, "Get back here you coward!"

"Don't you have your son's funeral to plan?" He laughed as he finally disappeared. Diabound faded away so there was nothing left of either of them.

Atemu cursed. He looked up into the sky when he heard an eagle shriek. It was Mahado's symbol that he and Yuugi had reached the palace. He quickly mounted his horse. "Back to the palace! Now!"

XxX

Atemu glared. "How dare you! Remove your self from my path! I must see my son!"

"The prince is receiving medical attention, my pharaoh." A guard said. "Please, the healers have requested that no one disturbs them. I'm sorry-"

"If you're sorry then let me through!" Atemu was about to barge past them when Mahado stopped him.

"Pharaoh, please. Let them take care of your son." Mahado said. "Do not interrupt them. They need to concentrate on his injures and having a concerned father in there would distract them. It's for the prince's best interest."

Atemu sighed. He knew Mahado was right. As desperate as Atemu was, he had to wait. Both of them walked back to the thrown room where his other priests were waiting.

Seto greeted him. "I'm glad to see you've arrived safely, cousin. I am sorry about the prince."

"Don't be." Atemu said and resumed his place at the thrown. "Mahado, please. I need to know. Why must my son be treated by three healers?"

Mahado bowed in front of Atemu. "My pharaoh, I'm sorry. The prince was badly injured. When I found him, he was laying in a pool of blood. There was a knife wound in his side. It also appeared that he had been beaten very badly. I'm afraid that he was near death. Forgive me, pharaoh."

Time froze still. Atemu was in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His son was dying? _'How could this be?'_

Atemu gripped the cord of his Item and closed his eyes, bowing his head. _'Don't let him die. Yuugi is my only son. How can the line of kings continue without him? Please . . . I don't want my son to die!'_

XxX

Atemu watched sadly as his son was breathing deeply. His face was covered with sweat. Yuugi was trying to fight off the lingering death that threatened to swallow him into its dark depths.

The prince suffered from terrible nightmares. These dreams caused him to scream with terror, as he would call out for his father to save him. But rarely, in his dreams, were his cries answered or heard.

_Bakura stood over him, a knife clenched tightly in his hand. Blood dripped off his clothes and his hair. The thief was covered in this life giving substance. He chortled and licked the blood that coated the blade. "Who thought a pharaoh's blood could taste so good?"_

But then, there was another dream.

_Bakura was standing there, glaring at Yuugi. He raised the knife over his head but suddenly he sank into the sand. He disappeared. Yuugi was confused. Where did the thief go?_

_There was a bright light above him. Yuugi raised his arm to shield his eyes. Two gentle hands took hold of his and pulled his arm away from his face. "My dearest Yuugi, don't be afraid."_

_Yuugi opened his eyes and looked up. There was a beautiful woman standing over him. Her eyes were violet and her hair was long and black. She smiled down at him and held him close. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you, my dear. I want so badly to see you and hold you in the real world."_

_Yuugi smiled. She was warm and her voice was so soft and kind. He leaned towards her. "Don't be sad. I'm not mad at you."_

_She chuckled. "You're just as sweet and beautiful as I always hoped you would be."_

_The woman pulled back and looked deeply into Yuugi's eyes. "Dearest Yuugi, it's time that you woke up. Your father and his priests are all very worried about you. Open your eyes and tell him that you're all right."_

_Yuugi shook his head. "I can't! I'm trapped here. Bakura-"_

_"He won't hurt you any more." She smiled. "He's gone now. You don't need to be afraid of him anymore. I'm here to protect you in this world and Atemu is there to protect you in the other world."_

_Yuugi nodded. "I know. But . . . I don't want to lose you."_

_"I swear, Yuugi, I'll always be with you." She said sadly. "You won't see me, but I'm there. Forever. I am a part of you."_

_He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll miss you."_

_She sniffed as tears fell from her eyes. "And I'll miss you."_

_"I'm glad that I got to meet you."_

--

Atemu carefully watched over his son. Yuugi had stopped panting and was breathing easily now. He held his son's hand tightly and kneeled beside his bed. All his priests stood in the room off to the side.

Yuugi had been asleep for three days now. By this time, everyone was sure that their prince didn't have a chance. If he did die, they needed to prepare his body for the boy's journey to the afterlife.

Atemu refused to believe that his son was dying. He may have been close, but he was still alive. Yuugi couldn't die. He just couldn't.

Atemu squeezed his hand. He whispered, "Please, wake up, my son."

Yuugi stirred. He gasped as the boy's eyelids cracked open. He looked over at his priests. "Mahado! Hurry!"

The magician ran over with medicine and a bowl of water. Seto handed him a cloth and the priest dunked it in the cold liquid. He curled the cloth to ring out the excess water and handed it to Atemu. The pharaoh gently dabbed his son's face. "Yuugi, please. Open your eyes."

The prince groaned. He finally opened his eyes and looked over at this father. "Papa!"

Yuugi's voice was weak and it cracked from lack of use. But Atemu didn't care. He kneeled on the bed and brought Yuugi gently into his arms. He sobbed against his son's head holding him in a loving embrace. "My son! Thank the Gods! You're alive!"

Yuugi smiled. He watched the priests silently rejoice and watched the two of them. Isis started crying and Shada smiled at her. "Our prayers worked, Isis."

She nodded and wiped away her tears. _'There's no end to the line of kings. Not yet.'_

Mahado sighed thankfully. He was glad to see his prince was alive. Seto looked at Mahado and smiled. Karim went to fetch a healer incase Yuugi's wounds still needed to be treated.

Atemu sobbed. "Yuugi! Oh, Yuugi. I thought I was going to lose you."

Yuugi smiled and leaned against his father. "I told you before, papa. I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded and kissed his son's forehead. "I know, Yuugi. I know you're not."

Yuugi smiled. "Oh, and before I forget, mama says hello."

The entire room gasped. Did Amisi speak to her son?

"Yuugi . . . did you see your mother when you were sleeping?" Atemu cautiously asked.

He nodded. "Yup! She protected me from Bakura and said that I shouldn't be afraid. She told me to wake up because all of you were really worried about me. I had to open my eyes and tell all of you that everything was ok. She said that she misses all of you and promises to watch over everyone!"

Atemu closed his eyes. _'Amisi, my love . . .'_

"Papa, mama told me to tell you to stop blaming yourself. She doesn't want you to be sad any more." Yuugi said with a huge grin on his face. "She wants you to always be smiling just like this!"

Atemu smiled sadly. He drew his son into another embrace and sighed. _'I promise, Amisi. In your honor I'll always smile.'_

XxX

Yuugi happily jumped around in the gardens. "You can't catch me, Mana!"

"Slow down, prince!" She jumped towards him but landed in the grass instead. This was Yuugi's favorite area. The one place where there was grass instead of sand. The palace gardens were always fragrant with beautiful flowers and plants of all kinds. He loved it here so much.

Atemu watched him carefully. He had just finished eating his lunch with Yuugi and had no kingly duties. There was nothing for him to worry about. Not at the moment, at least.

Mahado and Seto walked over to Atemu who sat on a large rock watching Yuugi and Mana play a new game Yuugi invented.

"My pharaoh, I'm sorry but there's a meeting with the architect you must attend." Mahado said. "He needs to know exactly what you had in mind for the-"

Yuugi screamed. Atemu gasped and stood up ready to run to his son's rescue only to discover there was no danger. Mana had pinned Yuugi to the ground and was tickling him. "I can't catch you, eh?"

Atemu chuckled and shook his head. Mahado smiled. "The prince has been healing well, hasn't he?"

The pharaoh nodded. "Yes, he's been doing very well. There will be a scar on his side from the knife, but nothing else permanent besides that. He said he doesn't feel any pain now."

Mahado smiled. "I'm glad to know he's doing so well."

Atemu nodded. He called Yuugi over and smiled at his son. "I have to go to a meeting right now. I'm going to have Seto watch over you."

Yuugi wined. "Do you have to go, papa?"

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't be too long." Atemu ruffled his son's hair. "Ask Seto to play with you."

Yuugi grinned. "Will you really play with us, uncle Seto?!"

He blinked. "I guess I'll have to. I have a feeling the son of Horus will order me to anyway."

Yuugi giggled. "Yay!" He grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him over to where Mana stood waiting for him. Yuugi turned around and waved to his father. "Bye papa! Have fun!"

Atemu smiled. He and Mahado walked towards the thrown room. He didn't have to be afraid for Yuugi any more. He truly felt that his son was safe and happy. Atemu would make it his mission to keep it that way.

XxX

It was the next day. Mahado awoke to hear a knock on his door. He beckoned the person inside and got out of bed. A guard entered his room and bowed. "Master Mahado, I have a message for you from the prince."

Mahado nodded. "All right. What is it?"

--

"Where are Mahado and Yuugi going?" Atemu watched as his son and high priest rode away with a few guards.

Seto watched them as well. "A guard told me that the prince wanted Mahado to take him to Salidji's grave site."

Atemu looked at him. "What? Why?"

"I suppose he wants to say goodbye." Seto suggested. "As well, he told anyone he spoke to about this outing not to tell you. He doesn't want you to worry about him or get upset."

Atemu sighed. He watched the horses they rode on turn towards the graves. "I'm going out there, you know. Yuugi and I need to talk."

"Of course." Seto walked out of the room to fetch Atemu's horse.

The young pharaoh sighed. _'Why does he worry about other people so much? I would have taken him there myself if it meant that much to him.'_

Atemu's thoughts were filled with confusion as he rode towards the graves with Seto. He accompanied the pharaoh to protect him as well as to make sure that the prince would be all right. After Bakura kidnapped him, Seto had become very protective of his family.

They arrived in time to see Yuugi standing in front of Salidji's grave. In his hands, he held the black embroidered pink vest that he gave her as a symbol as his guardian. He knelt down before the grave and gently laid it on top of the ground. He then put his hands together in silent prayer.

Atemu sighed quietly. He dismounted and walked over to Mahado, laying a hand on his shoulder. The magician turned and nodded walking back towards the horses. The guards also stepped away from the pharaoh and his son. The two of them needed to talk alone.

He walked up to Yuugi. He knelt beside his son, faced the grave and put his hands together in prayer. The two prayed for a while before they looked at each other. Yuugi had tears in his eyes. "Papa, why did she die? Salidji was a good person. Why did Bakura have to kill her?"

Atemu put his arms around Yuugi's shoulders. "I don't know. Bakura is a terrible fiend. He shouldn't have killed Salidji. But the Gods have reasons for why things happen. We cannot question them. All will make sense in time."

Yuugi nodded against Atemu's chest before looking up at his father. "Papa, I have a confession. When she told me she was going to be my guardian, I asked if Salidji would be my new mother."

Atemu's eyes widened. "What?"

"Please, don't be angry at me. I only did it because I was lonely." Yuugi looked down at the ground. He couldn't look into the eyes of his father. "I did it because . . . I wanted a mother. I knew my real mother was gone forever. I wanted a mother so badly. I made her do it. Please don't be angry with her or me . . ."

Atemu lifted Yuugi's head. "My son, I'm not angry at either of you. I understand that you were in need of a mother. But you should always know that your real mother is there with you." He took hold of Yuugi's hand and placed it over the boy's heart. "She's inside of you."

Yuugi nodded. "Because she's a part of me. I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to replace her."

"No one can ever replace your mother, Yuugi." Atemu smiled. "Salidji was a substitute, that's all. Amisi will always be your mother, no matter what world she's in."

Yuugi smiled. He embraced his father and nuzzled his chest. "I love you, papa. I love my mama, too."

Atemu held his son close. "We love you just as much and even more, Yuugi. And we always will."

They gave one last prayer to Salidji and stood up. They walked back to the others, hand in hand. Atemu squeezed Yuugi's hand. He felt so proud of his son. _'Thank you, Gods of Egypt, for blessing me with this gift from heaven.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As per usual, it's time to thank my faithful anonymous reviewer, "Andrea". HEY BABE!! Check your email ok? (wink) Anyway, thanks for always staying with me and reading all the chapters. That means a lot to me. (heart) I hope you liked the ending. Email me back! Ja matta ne!

Once again, thank you everyone!


End file.
